Harry Potter Der Junge, der lebt?
by Samantha Black
Summary: Das letzte Schuljahr für Hermine und Co.....doch lest am besten selbst...Chapter 10 is up!! COMPLETE!!!! Disclamer: Alle Personen gehören JK Rowling außer die Auroren)
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter- der Junge, der lebt?

  
  
Hermine und Ron standen traurig vor dem frischen Grab. Ein leichter Regen durchnässte sie langsam, doch sie bemerkten es nicht, sondern sahen nur traurig auf den neuen Grabstein. Hermine Gesicht war vollkommen nass, doch daran war nicht nur der Regen, sondern auch ihre Tränen Schuld. Ron nahm sie behutsam in den Arm und versuchte sie so etwas zu trösten, doch er war selber todtraurig, denn sein bester Freund war gestorben....   
  
  
_-einen Tag vorher-_   
  
  
"Weißt du wo Harry ist, Hermine?", fragte Ron Hermine, als er diese endlich in einem Abteil gefunden hatte. "Nein, leider nicht. Ich hoffe nur, er verpasst den Zug nicht.", sagte sie ernst. Ron setzte sich mit zu ihr und schaute unruhig auf den Bahnhof, doch es war keine Anzeichen von Harry zu sehen, und dass, obwohl er gar nicht mehr so klein war.   
  
Ron, Hermine und Harry kamen nun in die 7.Klasse in Hogwarts und die Jahre hatten sie verändert, woran nicht nur die vielen Sorgen der Zaubererwelt Schuld waren. Hermines Haaren waren nun glatt und sie war zu einer schönen jungen Frau geworden, die fest mit Viktor Krum zusammen war. Ron war noch etwas gewachsen, doch hatte er sich nicht weiter verändert, außer, dass er erwachsener geworden ist. Er hatte die beiden letzten Schuljahre damit verbracht, seine Eifersucht zu bekämpfen und letztes Jahr war es endlich gelungen, über Hermine hinweg zu kommen und hatte sich darauf hin in Hannah Abbott verliebt, mit der er seit dem auch zusammen war.   
  
Harry ist im letzten Schuljahr unwahrscheinlich gewachsen und überragte nun sogar Ron, doch war er noch immer sehr dünn, wenn nicht sogar noch dünner als früher, doch seine Haare standen noch immer kreuz und quer. Doch hatte er sich stark verändert, denn als er im 6.Schuljahr zurück nach Hogwarts fuhr, wurde der Hogwartsexpress angegriffen, als er noch im Bahnhof stand und einige Schüler wurden von Todessern getötet, darunter auch Cho Chang, was ihn sehr mitgenommen hatte. Auch sein Patenonkel, der ihn in Hundegestalt begrüßt hatte, wurde von einem Todesfluch wohl mehr aus Versehen getroffen und getötet. Seitdem hatte sich Harry vollkommen verschlossen und selbst Hermine und Ron war es nicht gelungen, Harry wieder näher zu kommen, der nur noch schwarze Kleidung trug (von Quidditchspielen abgesehen). Er redete zwar noch immer mit Hermine und Ron, doch sobald es um seine Gefühle ging, ignorierte er die Fragen bedingungslos und wechselte meist das Thema. Nach einer Weile hatten es die beiden schließlich aufgegeben, doch machten sie sich große Sorgen um ihn, denn es war, als wären all seine Gefühle verschwunden. Seine grünen Augen hatten nicht mehr das selbe Licht wie früher und wirkten verschlossen. Er zeigte kaum noch Emotionen. Er hatte nicht mehr als ein sehr leichtes Lächeln, dass kaum zu erkennen war, übrig gehabt, als Gryffindor letztes Jahr wieder den Quidditch- als auch den Hauspokal gewann. Doch niemand hatte es geschafft, wieder an ihn heran zukommen, weder Dumbledore noch seine besten Freunde.   
  
Er war in der 5.Klasse zum Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft gewählt wurden, doch hatte er diese Position in der 6.sofort aufgegeben, und wäre auch beinahe aus der Mannschaft ausgetreten, doch wenigstens das hatte man ihm noch ausreden können. Dafür aber, dass er sich immer mehr verschloss, hatte er sich immer mehr in die Schule vertieft und sogar Hermine ausgestochen. Man traf ihn jeden Tag in der Bibliothek und las in verschiedensten Büchern, von denen niemand wusste, worüber sie handelten und sogar zur Verbotenen Abteilung hatte er freien Zutritt, doch wusste niemand, von wem er diesen bekam, doch schien es nicht Dumbledore gewesen zu sein, der sehr erstaunt darüber war, als er davon erfuhr. Abgesehen vom regelmäßigen Quidditchtraining, machte er nichts weiter, außer lernen und Zauber zu üben. Er kam immer erst spät in den Gemeinschaftsraum und verschwand schon als erster aus diesem. Wenn jemand mit ihm reden wollte, außer Ron oder Hermine hatte er meist nur einen eiskalten Blick auf Lager, der mit dem von Snape leicht mithalten konnte und so wagte es keiner, ihn anzusprechen....   
  
Der Hogwartsexpress fuhr an und Hermine und Ron tauschten beunruhigende Blicke. "Er würde doch niemals absichtlich den Hogwartsexpress verpassen!", sagte Hermine mit leichter Panik, doch Ron schüttelte nur beruhigend den Kopf. "Er wird sicher schon im Zug sein, wohl nur in einem anderen Abteil. Er sucht vielleicht schon nach uns.", sagte er weiter. "Das glaube ich nicht.", sagte auf einmal Hermine und wurde etwas leiser. "Ich glaube, er würde sich ein vollkommen Leeres suchen und dort bleiben, um mal wieder nachzudenken oder zu lernen, oder was der Teufel was.", und Hermine klang auf einmal so verbittert, dass Ron sie überrascht ansah. "Tut mir leid. Doch es tut mir nur immer so weh, wenn ich ihn so sehe. Wann war es das letzte Mal, als er gelacht hat, Ron? Als er einfach mal glücklich war?", fragte sie und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. "Es war genau vor einem Jahr.", sagte Ron leise. "Genau vor einem Jahr, als er Sirius begrüßte." Und auch er wurde sehr traurig. "Aber wir können uns nun mal nicht nur um ihn kümmern, Hermine. Wenn er Hilfe wöllte, dann würde er fragen und du weißt, dass er nie fragen wird, weil er keine Hilfe will.", und damit war das Thema für ihn beendet und Hermine nickte traurig.  
  
Einige Zeit später kam Hannah in ihr Abteil und Hermine verschwand, um das Paar alleine zu lassen. Es war außerdem die perfekte Möglichkeit, endlich nach Harry zu suchen. Sie ging nicht weiter nach vorne in den Zug, denn dort würden alle Abteile voll sein, deswegen ging sie in Richtung Ende des Zuges, doch mit jedem Abteil, wo sie nicht Harry traf, wuchs in ihr die Gewissheit, dass er nicht im Zug war. Schließlich stand sie vor der letzten Abteiltür und sie wartete kurz, denn sie wünschte sich, dass Harry dahinter sitzen würde, in einem geheimnisvollen Buch vertieft, aber er dort sitzen würde. Sie öffnete langsam die Tür und bekam einen riesigen Schreck. "Harry!", rief sie kürzlich, doch blieb sie sofort wie versteinert stehen, denn dies war nicht Harry. "Oh, hallo Hermine. Mich wundert es, dass du mich mit Harry verwechselst, denn so ähnlich sehen wir uns doch gar nicht.", sagte ein leicht lächelnder Lupin, der aus einem großen Buch hervorsah. "Entschuldigen sie bitte, Professor, doch ich habe so sehr gehofft, ihn hier zu finden, dass ich nicht genau hinsah... Tut mir leid.", sagte sie entschuldigend und wurde leicht rot. "Ist schon gut.", sagte Lupin, doch etwas trauriges lag auf einmal in seinem Blick. "Und du weißt es noch nicht?", fragte er sie leise. Hermine sah ihr fragend an. "Was wissen?", fragte sie ihn unsicher zurück. Lupin sah sie auf einmal todtraurig an. "Dann bin ich nicht der Richtige, es dir zu sagen. Dumbledore wird es heute in der Großen Halle sagen, nehme ich an.", sagte er kurz und Hermine konnte nichts anderes, als Nicken. "Wissen sie, wo Harry ist?", fragte sie schließlich, doch Lupin reagierte nicht auf die Frage. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe leider keine Ahnung.", sagte er traurig.   
  
"Unterrichten sie wieder?", fragte Hermine schließlich, nachdem eine längere Pause entstanden war. "Ja. Ich werde mir wohl mit Severus die Arbeit teilen. Ich habe die höheren Klassen und er alle bis zur 4.. Dumbledore wollte nicht, dass er zuviel in Verteidigung machen kann.", erklärte er und Hermine nickte, obwohl sie sich fragte, warum Snape nicht ganz unterrichten sollten, doch sie war froh, ihn nicht auch noch in DADA aushalten zu müssen.  
  
Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr und verabschiedete sich schließlich von Professor Lupin, denn der Zug würde gleich ankommen.   
Als Hermine ihr Abteil betrat, war Ron bereits schon weg, denn der Zug kam gerade zum Stillstand. "Danke auch.", murmelte sie leicht beleidigt und stieg schließlich allein aus, doch dann zusammen mit Parvati, Lavender und Neville in eine der Kutschen und fuhr nach Hogwarts....   
  
Alle saßen schon an ihren Tischen in der reichverzierten Halle und unterhielten sich angeregt. Hermine und Ron diskutierten, wo denn Harry bliebe, doch auch die anderen hatten keine Ahnung- woher auch? Hermine schaute zum Lehrertisch, vielleicht würde sie dort etwas sehen und tatsächlich. Warum war ihr das nicht schon eher aufgefallen? Dumbledore lächelte nicht, auch Professor McGonagall sah mehr traurig als fröhlich aus. Hagrid saß nicht am Tisch und hatte auch heute nicht, wie normaler Weise Hermine oder Ron gegrüßt. Der einzigste, der wie immer am Tisch saß und keine Miene verzog, war Snape und Hermine hätte es auch stark gewundert, wenn nicht. Sie schaute noch einmal zu Professor Lupin doch dieser starrte nur auf seinen Teller, doch gegessen hatte er wohl kaum etwas, denn der Telle war noch recht voll. Hermine fragte sich wirklich, was passiert war und plötzlich verstand sie...   
  
"Meine lieben Schüler! Ich begrüße euch recht herzlich zu einem weiteren, oder auch ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wurden im gesamten Schloss verstärkt und kein Schüler hat sich nach Nachteinbruch noch im Schluss herumzutreiben, außer die Schulsprecher, die bitte jeden Abend nachsehen, ob alle im Gemeinschaftsraum sind und wenn nicht, diesen jemanden zu finden und ihn wieder zurück zu bringen. Wir alle wissen, warum dies sein muss, denn Lord Voldemort hat in den letzten 2 Jahren genug bewiesen, dass er an seine alte Macht wieder anknüpfen kann. Der Verbotene Wald ist noch verbotener als sowieso schon früher und wenn jemand außer sehr guten Grund dort aufgefunden wird, bedeutet dies auf jeden Fall 100Punkte Abzug für sein Haus sowie Ausgehverbot nach Hogsmeade, wer dies schon hat, und Strafarbeiten. Die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände wurde ebenfalls wieder verlängert und ist bei Mister Filch einzusehen.", Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause und lächelte nun etwas deutlicher. "Außerdem möchte ich den neuen alten Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen- Professor Lupin.", Jubel ertönte von den Tischen, und nur die Slytherin ließen einige Buhrufe hörne. "Außerdem werden die 1.-4.Klassen von Professor Snape unterrichtet, sodass die älteren Klasse eine stärkere Ausbildung in dem Fach erhalten können.", erklärte Dumbledore und wieder verstummte er kurz und nun verschwand sein Lächeln und ein trauriger Blick lag nun auf seinem Gesicht. Die Schüler schauten unsicher umher. Seit zwei Jahren hatte Dumbledore immer die Namen am Anfang der Zeremonie verkündet, wer gestorben war und einige hatten die Hoffnung, dass diesmal kein Schüler aus Hogwarts den Attacken der Todesser zum Opfer gefallen war, doch scheinbar nicht, denn Dumbledore begann nun ohne weitere Einleitung Namen der getöteten Schüler aufzusagen:   
  
"Justin Finch- Fletchley, Stewart Ackerly, Alice Gudgeon, Edward Dippet, Blaise Zabini, Sophie Habicht, Ernie Macmillan und...", an dieser Stelle stockte Dumbledore kurz und schaute in die Runde. Er sah überall betroffene Gesichter und einige Schüler weinten, weil sie die Verstorbenen gut kannten. Schließlich räusperte sich Dumbledore sehr leise, nur um das auszusprechen, was jetzt kommen würde und die Worte gingen ihm ruhig und klar über die Lippen:   
  


"Harry Potter."

  
  



	2. Kapitel

2.Kapitel

  
  
In der Halle war es sofort totenstill und niemand, nicht einmal die Slytherin sagten etwas. Alle starrten Dumbledore ungläubig an und nur das kurze Schnäuzen Professor McGonagalls unterbrach diese unheimliche Stille. Ron und Hermine sahen sich beide an. Ron ungläubig, doch Hermine hatte es gewusst. Nein, sie hatte es geahnt, doch wollte sie es nicht wirklich gewusst haben. Dieses eine Mal hätte sie gewünscht im Unrecht zu sein. Tränen bildeten sich in ihre Augen und schließlich begann sie zu weinen. Harry war tot. Ihr bester Freund war tot. Langsam schienen es auch die anderen zu begreifen und alle am Gryffindortisch, aber auch an den anderen Tischen, von den meisten Slytherin abgesehen, machten traurigen, geschockte und betroffene Gesichter. Nicht wenige weinten.   
  
Dumbledore setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und sah traurig zur Hauslehrerin der Gryffindor herüber. "Es ist genau wie damals, Albus.", sagte sie schließlich leise. "Wie, als Lily und James starben. Ich konnte es erst glauben, als sie es mir sagten. Ich weiß, sie sagten es schon vorher, doch es noch einmal hier zu hören, in der Großen Halle, vor allen... Es war, als würde ich es das erste Mal hören.", sagte sie leise und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Dumbledore sah sie kurz traurig an und sagte schließlich: "Es tut mir leid.", mehr sagte er nicht, auch nicht auf das fragende Gesicht von der Professorin hin, denn der Ton in Dumbledores Stimme gab zu vermuten, dass er sich verantwortlich machte. "Albus, es ist nicht...", doch sie wurde von seiner deutlichen Stimme unterbrochen. "Bitte geht jetzt in eure Gemeinschaftsräume. Das Essen ist beendet." Und zu Minerva leiser: "Bitte bringen sie Miss Granger und Mister Weasley in mein Büro. Sie werden Fragen haben.", damit stand der Direktor auf und ging langsam aus der Halle.   
  
Erst nachdem dieser die Halle verlassen hatte, standen auch die ersten Schüler auf und verließen sie schweigsam. Schließlich waren auch Hermine und Ron in der Eingangshalle, doch wurden schließlich von Professor McGonagall zurück gehalten. "Miss Granger, Mister Weasley. Bitte folgen sie mir.", sagte sie rau und die beiden folgten ihr zum Büro des Direktors....   
  
"Bitte setzt euch.", sagte er ernst und Hermine und Ron setzten sich auf die beiden zugewiesenen Sessel, während sich ihre Hauslehrerin in einen Sessel in einer Ecke des Raumes niederließ.   
"Ihr wollt sicher Antworten haben.", begann Dumbledore ruhig und Hermine nickte. "Wie und wo ist er gestorben?", fragte sie. Dumbledore seufzte. "Wir können es uns nicht wirklich erklären, doch sein Leichnam, mit Sicherheit der Todesfluch, wurde in seinem Zimmer bei den Dursleys gefunden. Das Zaubereiministerium hatten magische Aktivitäten festgestellt, doch schickten sie zwei Leute vorbei, da es sich dabei um schwarze Magie handelte. Als sie ankamen, fanden sie ihn tot auf. Die Dursleys waren nicht zu Hause gewesen.", endete er. "Aber wie konnte das passieren? Ich dachte immer, er sei durch den Fidelius Zauber geschützt.", sagte Hermine fragend. Dumbledore sah sie kurz erstaunt an. "Das ist in der Tat richtig, Hermine. Ich selbst bin der Geheimnisverwahrer von ihm gewesen, denn ich hatte mir damals Vorwürfe wegen James gemacht, weil ich es damals nicht war, so wollte ich es doch wenigstens bei seinem Sohn richtig machen. Ich verstehe nicht, wie man ihn dennoch finden konnte.", sagte er traurig und kopfschüttelnd und die anderen beiden nickten betreten.   
  
"Aber es war sicher nicht ihre Schuld, Professor.", sagte Hermine plötzlich und Dumbledore dabei in die Augen. In diesem Moment war es, als würde Dumbledore das erste Mal bemerken, dass nicht mehr seine elfjährigen, sondern fast volljährigen Schüler vor ihm saßen und mit ihm redeten. Schließlich nickte Dumbledore etwas unschlüssig. "Vielleicht hätte man es verhindern können.", sagte er leise, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Das bezweifle ich, denn wer ihn trotz des Fidelius Zaubers finden konnte, hätte es auch getan, wenn sie anderes unternommen hätten.", sagte sie leise. "Nun gut. Wenn ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen habt, dann kommt zu mir, ja?", fragte er und Hermine und Ron nickten.   
Hermine stand schon, doch plötzlich fragte Ron: "Ich habe noch ein paar Fragen.", Dumbledore nickte und Hermine setzte sich wieder. "Warum stand es noch nicht im Tagespropheten?", fragte er als erstes. "Harry ist erste letzte Nacht getötet wurden und wir konnten die Nachricht um einige Stunden herauszögern, sodass es erst morgen erscheinen wird.", erklärte er ruhig. "Was ist mit Harrys Sachen?", fragte Ron weiter. "Verschwunden.", sagte Dumbledore, "Sie sind einfach verschwunden, selbst seine Eule war weg. Außerdem hatte Harry sein Konto das letzte Mal, als er in Gringotts war, vollkommen leer geräumt. Warum, weiß ich leider auch nicht.", sagte Dumbledore kopfschüttelnd. "Aber vielleicht lebt er dann noch!", sagte Hermine plötzlich und Dumbledore sah sie traurig an und man konnte ein Schnäuzen der Hauslehrerin Gryffindors im Raum hören, die noch immer in ihrem Sessel saß.   
  
"Nein, leider nicht. Wir haben seine Leiche, Hermine.", sagte er und Hermine nickte schließlich wieder. "Wann und wo wird die Beerdigung sein?", fragte Ron auf einmal und es schien seine letzte Frage zu sein. "Wir werden ihn auf Hogwarts begraben, denn er sagte einmal, dass Hogwarts sein einzigstes Zuhause sei.", erklärte Dumbledore und die anderen nickten und sie hörten, wie Professor McGonagall erneut zu weinen anfing, doch auch Hermine liefen die Tränen. "Die Beerdigung wird morgen stattfinden. Wir wollen, dass wenigstens dies ohne Presse passiert, denn diese wird bald hier sein.", erklärte er und wieder nickten die anderen. "Ihr habt ja morgen keinen Unterricht. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch aber dennoch schon hinlegt. Kommt morgen gegen 15Uhr zur alten Eiche.", sagte er, doch Hermine und Ron sahen ihn fragend an. "Kennt ihr diesen Platz nicht? Ich habe Harry oft in den letzten beiden Schuljahren dort gesehen, wenn er nicht in der Bibliothek war.", sagte er ruhig aber auch leicht erstaunt. "Geht einfach am See vorbei und dort immer gerade aus, nach ca. einer halben Stunde werdet ihr den großen Baum schon sehen.", sagte er und Hermine nickte.  
  
Schließlich verließen die beiden Gryffindor betrügt das Büro. "Sie hätten ihnen alles sagen müssen.", sagte nach einer bedrückenden Stille McGonagall und trat zu Dumbledore. Dumbledore seufzte. "Sie hatten heute genügend zu verdauen. Ich werde es ihnen sagen, wenn sie etwas ruhiger über das Thema Harry geworden sind.", sagte er ruhig. "Aber sie müssen ihnen sagen, sie haben ein Recht darauf.", ließ sie nicht locker und Dumbledore nickte. "Alles zu seiner Zeit. Alles zu seiner Zeit.", murmelte er und auch die Hauslehrerin verließ das Büro eines alten Mannes...  
  
Hermine und Ron stehen noch immer traurig vor dem frischen Grab. Ein leichter Regen durchnässte sie langsam, doch sie bemerkten es nicht, sondern sahen nur traurig auf den neuen Grabstein. Auch die Rede von Dumbledore, der ruhig und leise am Grab stand und eine kleine Abschiedsrede hielt, wurde von ihnen nicht gehört. Die Tränen rannen ungehindert Hermines Gesicht hinab und wurden nicht weggewischt. Ron hatte sie behutsam im Arm und versuchte sie weiterhin etwas zu trösten, doch er war selber todtraurig, denn unter dieser frisch aufgehäuften Erde lag sein ehemaliger, bester Freund, den er nun für immer verloren hatte. Sie standen im Schatten des mächtigen Baumes und sie wussten, warum er Harry gefallen hatte. Er war groß, stark und vollkommen blickdicht. Das einzigste Problem hätte wohl darin bestanden, hochzuklettern, denn der Stamm war glatt und eben und die Äste begannen erst in einer Höhe von ca. 3m. Der gesamte Baum musste in etwa die Höhe von fast 10Metern haben.  
Doch jetzt hatten Hermine und Ron nur Augen für den Grabstein.  
  


_Hier ruht in Frieden Harry Potter.  
Geboren am 31.Juli 1980  
Gestorben am 01. September 1997  
Möge er für immer in unserem Gedächtnis   
bleiben und nie vergessen werden.  
  
_

Nicht allzu weit erklang der Schrei einer Eule und der Regen wurde dichter und die Tropfen flossen an dem grauen, schlichten Grabstein hinab. "Lasst uns gehen.", sagte Dumbledore schließlich zu allen Anwesenden, die aus einigen Lehrern und den Gryffindor der 7.Klasse bestand, sowie einigen Schüler aus anderen Häusern und Klassen, die Harry näher kannten. Mehr waren nicht zugelassen wurden, denn wenigstens in seinem Grab will er nur Harry Potter sein, ein Junge und nicht Harry Potter, der Junge, der einmal lebte....  
  
  



	3. Kapitel

3. Kapitel

  
Ein Monat war seit der Beerdigung von Harry Potter vergangen und die Zeitungen hatten eingehend darüber berichtet und die Zaubererwelt in einen großen Schock versetzte, denn Harry Potter galt als ihre Hoffnung gegen die Dunkle Seite und nun war er von eben dieser getötet wurden. Ein Zeitungsausschnitt am Tag nach der Beerdigung sah z.B. so aus...  
  
  
_

Harry Potter ist tot!  
  
Der allseits bekannte Harry Potter, der vor ca. 16Jahren Du-weißt-schon-wer besiegte und seit dem die große Hoffnung nach dessen Wiederauferstehung war, wurde vorgestern in der Nacht vom 31.8. auf den 1.9. ermordet. Unklar ist noch immer, wie die Tat verübt wurden ist.   
Harry Potter, der bei seinen Verwandten (Muggels) lebte wurde von zwei Ministeriumsleuten tot in seinem Zimmer aufgefunden, als diese magische Aktivitäten feststellten, die den dunkeln Künsten angehörten. Es besteht kein Zweifel, dass es der Todesfluch war, der den 17jährigen tötete.   
Zuerst wurde auch die Tat eines Selbstmordes nicht ausgeschlossen, denn letztes Jahr wurden einige Schüler aus Hogwarts im Bahnhof von London getötet, unter denen auch einige Freunde des Opfers waren, sowie sein, nun nachträglich für unschuldig erklärter, Pate Sirius Black. Durch diesen Vorfall hat sich der junge Potter immer mehr zurück gezogen gehabt, wie Mitschüler jetzt dem Tagespropheten berichteten. Deswegen wurde der Selbstmord zuerst nicht ausgeschlossen, denn auch bei seinem letzten Besuch in der Zaubererbank Gringotts hatte er sein gesamtes Geld abgehoben, doch genau wie seine restlichen Sachen, eingenommen seiner Eule, sind spurlos verschwunden. Auch ist der Zauberstab von Harry Potter unauffindbar. Wir werden wohl nie genau erfahren, was passiert ist, doch wird es sich sicher um die Tat der dunklen Seite handeln.  
Hoffen wir, dass nicht noch mehr Unglücke passieren und unsere Welt nicht noch mehr aus den Fugen gerät.   
Doch wünschen wir dem verstorbenen Harry Potter, der gestern nur im engsten Kreis in der Nähe von Hogwarts beerdigt wurde, dass er in Frieden ruhen möge.  
  
Christina Colin  


_   
Doch das Leben in Hogwarts ging weiter, auch wenn seltener ein Lachen erklang, denn immer dachte man an die Gefahr, die außerhalb der Mauern lauert.   
Hermine und Ron kamen mit den anderen Gryffindor gerade von Mittagessen. Sie redeten leise über die letzten Stunden, nur selten schnitten sie Themen an, die Harry, Quidditch(das unweigerlich zu ihm führen würde) oder die Zaubererwelt betrafen. Sein Tod lag wie ein Schatten auf ihnen und sie schafften es nicht, ihre Trauer abzuschütteln. Hermine und Ron trugen seit langer Zeit endlich wieder mal etwas anderes, als schwarz, denn die anderen hatten sie endlich überzeugen können, dass es nicht bringt, sich selber damit fertig zumachen, auch wenn sie selber noch trauerten. Sie wollten gerade in Richtung Kräuterkunde gehen, als ihre Hauslehrerin vor ihnen auftauchte. "Miss Granger, Mister Weasley. Kommen sie bitte mit.", sagte sie ruhig und die beiden nickten und folgten ihr, sich gegenseitig fragende Blicke zuwerfend.  
  
-In Dumbledores Büro-  
  
"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley. Ich hoffe, es macht ihnen nichts aus, dass sie eine Stunde verpassen.", sagte Dumbledore und bat sie mit einer Handbewegung, sich zu setzen. Professor McGonagall stellte sich hinter den Direktor und musterte die beiden. Hermine und Ron fühlten sich unter den Blicken der beiden Erwachsenen recht unwohl, doch waren sie auch etwas neugierig, was denn Dumbledore von ihnen wollte. "Es geht um Harry.", sagte er schließlich und lehnte sich etwas nach hinten und tiefer in seinen Stuhl. Hermine und Ron tauschten traurige Blicke auf und Hermine fragte schließlich: "Was ist denn mit ihm?", und versuchte, das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen, als sie fragte, was ihr auch ein wenig gelang. Dumbledore musterte wie schon auch vorher ihre Hauslehrerin kritisch. "Wir, Ich habe euch damals nicht alles erzählt, was ich wusste.", begann er schließlich und musterte sie noch immer eindringlich. "Und das wäre?", fragte Hermine sofort, denn sie wollte es so schnell wie möglich erfahren. "Ihr habt sicherlich den Zeitungsausschnitt im Tagespropheten gelesen, als über die Todesursache gerätselt wurde.", fuhr er fort und die beiden nickten. "Nun ja, die Wahrheit ist, dass man mehr wusste, aber es nicht sagte, denn es hätte noch mehr Verwirrung und Unsicherheit verbreitet, als sowieso schon seit Tod zur Folge hatte. Wir nehmen nämlich an, dass Harry sich selbst getötet hat." Hermine und Ron schauten ihn geschockt und ungläubig an. "Warum sollte er das tun? Er war zwar wirklich traurig, wegen dem, was letztes Jahr im Bahnhof passiert war, doch ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er sich selbst tötet.", sagte Hermine zweifelnd.   
  
"Es gab auch noch einen kleinen Zweifel, was den Zauberstab angeht, doch ich glaube, dass ich auch dafür nun eine Lösung habe.", sprach Dumbledore ruhig und begann weiter zu erzählen: "Wir konnten eindeutig feststellen, dass der Todesfluch aus Harrys Zauberstab stammte. Dies konnten wir durch einige schwer durchführende Zauber an seiner Leiche herausfinden. Doch wir fragten uns natürlich, wo dann sein Zauberstab sei, abgesehen von meinem persönlichen Zweifel, warum er sich töten sollte. Doch wie ihr wusstet, hatte Harry viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht und obwohl er die meisten Bücher nicht eintrug, die er ließ, war doch eines dabei, was den verschwundenen Zauberstab erklären würde. Nämlich ein Zauber, der den eigenen Zauberstab von selbst auflöst, wenn er gegen sich selber mit dem Todesfluch benutzt wurde. Es wurde eben auch ein wenig Asche bei seiner Leiche gefunden, die wohl von seinem Zauberstab zeugte, doch da diese erst zu spät bemerkt wurde, war sie schon stark verstreut, sodass wir nicht mehr feststellen konnten, ob es wirklich dieser wäre, denn dann wäre jedes kleine bisschen Asche gebraucht wurden. Damit wäre dies gelöst gewesen, doch ich fragte mich lange, lange Zeit, warum er sich hätte töten sollen." Dumbledore stoppte kurz, bevor er fortfuhr.   
  
"Doch dann ging mit ein Licht auf. Ohne das wir es merkten, oder besser gesagt, verhindert konnte, hatte er seinen gesamten Kummer in sich hineingefressen und ihn wohl auch noch durch Schulgefühle verstärkt. Außerdem schien es mir, als wäre er immer mehr den dunklen Künsten verfallen." Hermine und Ron schauten ihn ungläubig an. Harry hatte zwar viel und merkwürdiges gelesen, doch sie konnten sich nicht vorstellen, dass er den dunklen Künsten verfallen sein sollte. "Sie können doch nicht wirklich behaupten, dass Harry..." doch Hermine wurde von Dumbledore ernst unterbrochen. "Doch, das tu ich, denn ich bezweifle stark, dass wir wirklich noch von Harry reden können, sowie wir ihn in den ersten 5 Schuljahren kannten. Ich muss sagen, z.Z. würde ich ihn auch am ehesten mit Severus vergleichen." Und auf die schockierten Blicke der beiden Schüler und einem kurzen Schmunzeln seinerseits, sagte er wieder ernst: "Doch, denn er ist verschlossen. Hatte kaum mit jemanden geredet und wer es wagte, ihn außer ein paar wenigen anzusprechen, erntete einen eiskalten Blick, der mich stark an den von Severus erinnerte. Außerdem trug er nur noch schwarz und wurde er auch immer blasser, weil er das Schloss kaum verließ, außer sich in den Schatten der großen Eiche zu legen und dort weiter zulernen, aber dies meist nur in den kalten Monaten. Er hat sich wirklich so sehr verändert, mehr, als jeder von uns je dachte." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und schließlich herrschte erst einmal Ruhe. Hermine fragte schließlich leise: "Und warum haben sie es uns erst jetzt erzählt?", fragte sie. Dumbledore sah sie etwas erstaunt an, doch erklärte schließlich: "Nun ja. Hätte ich euch damals gesagt, dass sich eure bester Freund das Leben genommen hättet, wäre das ein noch größerer Schock für euch gewesen, als sowieso schon. Wahrscheinlich hättet ihr es auch gar nicht erst geglaubt, schließlich hatten wir selber genügend Zweifel daran und ich wünschte, wir könnten mit ihm reden, damit er es uns erklären kann, doch leider...", er verstummte erneut und die beiden Schüler spürten, dass sie jetzt lieber gehen sollten, denn es gab nichts mehr zu sagen.  
  
"Sagt dies aber niemanden weiter.", rief ihnen Professor McGonagall noch hinterher, bevor sie die Tür des Direktors schlossen.  
  
"Meinen sie wirklich, ich hätte es ihnen sagen sollen?", fragte er sie, doch die Professorin nickte überzeugt. "Auf jeden Fall. Sie haben ein Recht darauf gehabt, auch wenn er vielleicht schwer sein wird, es für sie zu verstehen. Ich verstehe es ja selber noch nicht.", sagte sie seufzend und ließ sich in dem Sessel nieder, der gegenüber von Dumbledore war. "Ich glaube, er wollte nicht mehr er sein. Nicht mehr Harry Potter, der Starke, den alle kannten und der sich keine wirklichen Fehler erlauben durfte. Außerdem glaube ich auch, dass er sich furchtbare Vorwürfe wegen Sirius und auch den anderen gemacht hat. Ich glaube, zumindest sagte dies einmal Remus, dass Sirius zuerst nicht wollte, doch Harry ihn überredet hatte, ihn doch kurz am Bahnhof zu treffen. Hätte Harry ihn nicht darum gebeten, würde Sirius wohl noch am Leben sein und deswegen gibt es sich gerade an dessen Tod Schuld." Er hörte ein unterdrücktes Geräusch von Tränen und als er aufsah, sah er die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor weinen. "Was ist das nur für eine Welt?", flüsterte Minerva schließlich traurig und Dumbledore trat zu ihr und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. "Auch sie wird einmal vorbei gehen, Minerva. Auch sie."  
  
Hermine und Ron gingen leise von der Bürotür des Direktors weg und verließen leise die Treppe, bis sie wieder vor dem Wasserspeicher standen. "Ich wusste nicht, dass Harry Sirius gebeten hatte, zu kommen.", sagte Hermine. "Ich auch nicht.", schloss sich Ron ihr an. "Doch das er sich das Leben genommen hat. Ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen.", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und auch Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf bevor die beiden wieder traurig zum nächsten Unterricht gingen, ständig die Frage im Kopf...

"Warum Harry?"  



	4. Kapitel

4. Kapitel

Hermine und Ron fragten sich noch Wochen nach der Nachricht, dass Harry Selbstmord begangen hatte, warum er dies getan hatte, ohne mit ihnen darüber zu reden. Sie hätten niemals gedacht, nicht mal, wenn es ihnen einer der Gryffindor gesagt hätte, dass Harry Selbstmord gefährdet wäre. Doch die Fakten sprachen gegen ihr Gefühl, dass er sich nicht das Leben genommen hatte. Denn es war die einzigste Möglichkeit, wie der Zauber gebrochen werden konnte, der auf Harry lag, denn Dumbledore hätte ich auf keinen Fall verraten, dass war eindeutig klar.   
  
Hermine saß vor dem Kamin in einem bequemen Sessel und studierte ein Buch ("Die neuen Zaubertränke und ihr Wirkungsweisen") als auf einmal Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürzt kam und sich aufgeregt neben sie setzte.   
"Schau dir an, was ich gefunden habe!", flüsterte ihr zu und reichte ihr mit ein paar Blicken in den Raum ein altes Stück Papier, doch als es Hermine umdrehte, hielt sie den Atem an.  
"Das ist doch die Karte der Rumtreiber.", hauchte sie zurück, nun auch umherschauend, ob sie niemand beobachtete. "Wo hast du die her?", fragte sie weiter und das Buch lag vergessen auf dem Boden. "Du weißt doch noch, dass wir mal die ganzen Geheimgänge erforscht hatten und einer war doch verschüttet gewesen.", sagte er leise. "Es waren mehrere.", stellte Hermine richtig und Ron verdrehte die Augen. "Jedenfalls habe ich den einen frei geräumt, weil man ja nie genügend haben kann.", flüsterte er grinsend, doch fuhr gleich fort, bevor Hermine ihn erneut unterbrach. "Jedenfalls hatte ich es heute endlich geschafft, den Weg frei zu räumen und da fand ich diese Karte unter einem der Steine." "Sollten sie zwei gehabt haben?", fragte Hermine Ron, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Frag sie doch.", sagte er und zeigte auf die Karte. "Aber nicht hier!", zischte sie zurück und die beiden verließen schließlich den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen zu dem neu freigeräumten Geheimgang. Ron tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen ein stolzes Steinpferd und murmelte ein paar Worte, bevor diese leise zur Seite schwang und die beiden einließ. Gleich dahinter war der Gang wieder verschlossen.  
  
"Der Zauberspruch heißt Hü-Hott. Frag mich nicht, wer auf diese Idee kam.", sagte Ron grinsend. Hermine antwortete darauf hin ebenfalls grinsend. "Also ich würde da ja auf Dumbledore tippen, der hat auch immer diese guten Passwörter." Und Ron musste kurz lachen.   
"Aber zurück zur Karte.", riet Hermine und die beiden setzten sich auf zwei große Steine, die noch immer im Gang standen. "Ich schwöre..", begann Hermine, doch wurde von Ron unterbrochen. "Nein. Harry sagte damals, dass Snape mit ihnen redete, als sie noch nicht aktiv war." Es entstand eine kurze Pause, als die beiden an Harry dachten, doch schließlich räusperte sich Hermine. "Also versuchen wir es." Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab gegen das Pergament und sagte ruhig: "Hier spricht Hermine Granger und würde gerne wissen, wie viele Karten es von dieser Sorte gibt." Sofort erschien eine andere Schrift auf dem vorher leeren Pergament:  
  
_ "Mr Krone begrüßt Miss Granger recht höflich, doch würde er vorher wissen, mit wem wir die Ehre haben, bevor wir irgendeine Auskunft über die Karte geben."_ Eine weiter Schrift erschien darunter.  
_"Jawohl, Mr Tatze pflichtet Mr Krone bei und will wissen, um wen es sich handelt."  
_ Hermine atmete kurz durch.  
"Ich gehe in die 7.Klasse, Gryffindor und habe die Karte von Ha.., von den Weasleyzwillingen.", sagte Hermine und konnte gerade noch die Worte richtig verändern. Wer weiß, wie James reagieren würde, wenn er von seinem eigenen Sohn erfahren würde, der dazu auch noch Selbstmord begangen hat? Und auch die Erinnerung an Sirius ließ sie wieder traurig stimmen.  
_"Also Mr Tatze findet, dass man einer Gryffindor, noch dazu einer so hübschen, sehr wohl etwas sagen könnte."_ Hermine schmunzelte und auch Ron musste Grinsen. Typisch Sirius. Auch wenn er tot war, musste er noch seine Witze reißen. Aber woher sollte er denn sehen, wie Hermine aussah? Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Doch Hermine schaute wieder traurig auf die Schrift hinab. Sie dachte wieder an den folgenschweren Tag an dem auch Sirius starb, doch schon erschien die nächste Schrift.  
_"Mr Moony stimmt Mr Tatze zu, schließlich bleibt es ja in der Familie."  
__"Auch Mr Wurmschwanz hat nichts dagegen einzuwenden.",_ kam noch eine dritte Schrift. Hermine betrachtete sie mit Missfallen. Doch schließlich folgte noch einmal die Schrift von James.  
_"Mr Krone hat zwar seine Bedenken, doch will er den anderen nicht im Wege stehen und beantwortet hiermit ihre Fragen, wenn es bei einer bleibt."  
_ Hermine atmete erleichtert aus, wenigstens das klappte und schließlich brauchte sie ja nur eine Frage.  
"Wie viele Karten habt ihr hergestellt?", fragte Hermine erneut.  
_"Eine"_, kam die kurze Antwort von Krone.  
Hermine schaute Ron fragend an, doch es erschien mehr Schrift.  
_"Mr Tatze ergänzt die sehr ungenauen Äußerung von Mr. Krone noch etwas, auf "Für jeden"."_ Hermine und Ron schauten jetzt etwas erleichtert aus, denn wenn es nur eine Karte gegen hätte, wäre dies ja die Karte von Harry und dies wäre eigentlich unmöglich.  
_"Doch muss ich zu Herren Tatzes und Krones Äußerungen noch hinzufügen, dass meine Karte bei einem von Mr Tatzes Streichen in Feuer aufgegangen ist und eine andere irgendwo in Hogwarts verloren wurde, nämlich die von Mr Wurmschwanz." _Damit verblasste die Schrift wieder langsam.  
"Ich danke ihnen vielmals für ihre Auskunft, meine Herren.", sagte Hermine.  
_"Es war uns eine Ehre, einer so schönen Person zu helfen."_, kam die Schrift von Sirius und Hermine hätte schwören können, dass er eine Verbeugung dabei gemacht hätte, wenn er zu sehen wäre.   
_"Die Herren Moony und Wurmschwanz schließen sich dem an."_  
_"Mr Krone verabschiedet sich höflichst."_  
_"Und Mr Tatze kann es sich nehmen lassen zu sagen, dass ihre braunen Haare wirklich ausgezeichnet zu ihren Augen passen."_  
  
Und damit kam keine weiter Schrift und Hermine und Ron schauten noch immer erstaunt auf den letzten Satz. Wie hätte Tatze wissen können, wie sie aussah?  
Doch wenigstens wussten sie jetzt, wessen Karte sie in den Händen hielten, die von Wurmschwanz. Das musste eindeutig diese sein. Und die andere musste von James gewesen sein, denn wie sie noch von Sirius wussten, war seine mit all seinen anderen Dingen verbrannt wurden, als er nach Askaban musste. Die beiden sahen sich schweigend an, schließlich wussten beiden, an wen der jeweils andere alles dachte.   
  
"Wollen wir nicht mal draufsehen?", fragte nach einer bedrückten Stille Ron. "Was willst du darauf sehen?", fragte sie ihn überrascht zurück. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Einfach nur, ob wir hinausgehen können, ohne Snape in die Arme zu laufen?", kam schließlich die Antwort. Hermine musste kurz lächeln und nickte. "Ich schwöre feierlich das ich ein Tunichtgut bin", sagte Ron deutlich und auf der Karte erschien schließlich Hogwarts mit all seinen Gängen und einzelnen, beschrifteten Punkten. Auf ihrem Gang waren gerade zwei Punkte gebogen und Ron und Hermine mussten eine Weile warten, bevor der Gang wieder frei war und sie hinausgehen konnten...   
  
  
  



	5. Kapitel

**5. Kapitel**

  
Langsam wurde das Wetter kühler und auch im Schloss herrschte starke Anspannung, denn es gingen Gerüchte durch das Schloss, wonach Hogwarts angegriffen werden soll. Doch erst einmal wurden die Gerüchte liegen gelassen, denn Hallowe'en stand vor der Tür und wurde zum Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins und die Gefahr wurde wenigstens etwas vergessen- zumindest von den Schülern.  
  
-In Dumbledores Büro-  
  
"Wann wollten die Auroren ankommen?", fragte Minerva Dumbledore nun sicher schon zum 5.Mal und erneut schaute sie unruhig auf ihre Uhr. Dumbledore saß etwas belustigt vom Anblick der sonst so ruhigen Lehrerin in seinem Stuhl und wartete gelassen auf die Ankunft der Auroren. Dumbledore hatte mit Beschluss der gesamten Lehrerschaft (obwohl ein paar wenige [eigentlich nur Snape] überhaupt nicht davon begeistert waren) entschieden, die Hilfe vom Ministerium zu verlangen und 12 Auroren zur Bewachung Hogwarts zu bekommen...mehr konnte das Ministerium nicht entbehren, wie Fudge sagte.   
  
Auf einmal vernahm er ein Klopfen an der Tür und ein erleichtertes Ausatmen Minervas. Dumbledore schmunzelte und sagte schließlich ruhig. "Herein."  
  
Die Tür ging auf und herein kamen 13 Leute, allen voran Fudge, der sofort zu Dumbledore ging und ihm die Hand schüttelte. Die Auroren stellen sich zu zwei Gruppen, mit ihrem Anführern an der Spitze. Zur rechten Seite sah Minerva, die nun hinter Dumbledore stand und um einiges ruhiger und wieder mit gewohnter strenger Meine auf die Leute blickte, eine Frau, die etwa Anfang 30 sein mochte. Sie hatte braune Augen und dunkle Haare und ein ernstes, angespanntes Gesicht. Sie hatte wie alle anderen einen schwarzen, langen Umhang an, die Kapuze zurück geschlagen und Minerva erinnerte diese Kleidung unweigerlich an die Todesserrobe. ‚Aber wahrscheinlich ist dies beabsichtigt.', sagte sich Minerva und konnte spüren, dass ein leichter Zauber auf den Personen lag. Sie nahm an, dass sie einen Erkennungszauber untereinander hatten, sodass sie sich von den Todessern in Kämpfen unterscheiden konnten. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt nun dem Anführer zu ihrer Linken. Ein etwa Ende 30/Anfang 40 alter Auror, dessen grüne Augen kampfeslustig blitzen und sein braunes Haar kurzgeschnitten hatte, außerdem machte er nicht beiweiten einen so angespannten Eindruck wie die andere Aurorin. Bevor sie auch einen Blick auf die anderen Auroren werfen konnte, unterbrach Dumbledore ihre Gedanken und so machte sie sich nur noch gedanklich die Notiz, dass die Gruppe aus 8 Männern und 3 Frauen bestand.  
  
"Ich freue mich, sie alle auf Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen.", sagte Dumbledore freundlich lächelnd und es schien, als würden sich einige Auroren etwas entspannen. "Ich möchte, dass sie die Schüler so wenig wie möglich beunruhigen und sich größtenteils auch zurück halten. Sie haben ihren eigenen Turm, den sie nutzen können und außerdem auch einen Extratisch in der Großen Halle, da ich annehme, dass sie gerne unter sich bleiben würden." Ein Nicken der Auroren und einige schaute leicht freudig, dass sie einen eigenen Turm hatten. "Sie können selbstverständlich die gesamte Bibliothek nutzen.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Auch würde ich sie bitte, Hogwarts Zauber zu kontrollieren, ob alle Schutz- und Abwehrzauber noch einwandfrei funktionieren.", die Auroren nickten. "Sie wissen aber sicher auch, dass Voldemort schon bald versuchen dürfte, Hogwarts anzugreifen und ich bitte sie daher, möglichst wachsam zu sein, bei allem, was sie tun und mir sofort berichten, wenn ihnen etwas Merkwürdiges auffällt.", die Auroren nickten und alle Mienen waren wieder ernst, nur fragte sich Minerva bei einem Mann, von dem sie aber nur den Mund sehen konnte, was er dachte, denn irgendetwas störte sie an ihm, doch wusste sie nicht, was es war.   
  
"Gut. Minerva? Würden sie die Damen und Herren bitte zu ihrem Turm führen?", fragte Dumbledore nun an sie gewandt und Minerva verlies mit den Auroren das Büro, während Fudge noch etwas mit dem Direktor zu besprechen hatte...  
  
Minerva ging schweigsam die Gänge entlang, doch als sie etwa die Hälfte des Weges weghatten, wurde sie plötzlich von der einen Frau, die die Anführerin der einen Gruppe war, angesprochen. "Professor McGonagall? Könnten sie uns vielleicht auch sagen, wie wir uns hier zurechtfinden sollen? Nicht alle Auroren sind nach Hogwarts gegangen." Minerva musterte sie kurz. "Nun Miss...." "Miss Czayka", ergänzte sie Frau und Minerva nickte. "Nun Miss Czayka. Ich werde ihnen zwei Hauselfen zustellen, die sie jeder Zeit um Hilfe bitten können.", die Frau nickte. "Für jede Gruppe natürlich einer.", fügte sie auf einen Blick auf den älteren, noch immer nicht gerade bekümmerten anderen Anführer, hinzu. "Und wie ist ihr Name, Mister?", fragte Minerva fragend. Sie wollte doch wenigstens die Namen der beiden Anführer wissen. "Mein Name ist Alec Fletcher, Professor.", antwortete dieser freundlich. Minerva nickte kurz und sie gingen schweigend weiter. Schließlich kamen sie, nach anderen zahlreichen Gängen, zu einer dunklen, schweren Holztür, deren Holz aus Mahagoni gefertigt schien. "Treten sie bitte ein.", sagte Minerva, nachdem sie ihnen auch den Zauberspruch verriet, wie man die Tür zum Öffnen brachte.  
  
Minerva zeigte den Gästen ihren Turm und verließ sie schließlich eine halbe Stunde später und dies nicht gerade mit trauriger Miene...sie fühlte sich in der Gegenwart von Auroren irgendwie unwohl- zwar geschützt, doch auch unwohl...  
  


***

  
  
Hermine und Ron waren mit den anderen Gryffindor in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten nur noch auf Lavender, die wohl einen Faden an ihrem Kleid übersehen hatte. Ron würde mit Hannah Abbott hingehen...welche Überraschung. Mit wem Hermine hingehen würde, hatte sie nicht verraten...es hätte ihr eh keiner geglaubt. Sie hatte ein dunkelblaues, festliches Kleid an und hatte ihre Haare elegant nach oben gesteckt. Doch auch die anderen sahen in ihren Kleidern oder Festroben nicht schlecht aus und Hermine ertappte sich dabei, wie sie überlegte, ob sie nicht doch mit Ron zum Ball gegangen war, doch dann lachte sie kurz über sich. Ron hatte ja Hannah und Hermine, tja, Hermine hatte Viktor...nur wussten die anderen noch nicht, dass eben dieser heute herkommen würde...  
  
Die Halle war festlich geschmückt und die Kürbisse waren mit vielerlei schwebenden Kerzen die einzigen Lichtquellen der gesamten Halle. Die verzauberte Decke zeigte eine stürmische Nacht, die wunderbar zu der Hallowe'enstimmung passte. Die Gryffindor setzten sich an ihren Tisch und nur Hermine war noch in der Eingangshalle geblieben. Schließlich kam auch sie und dass Viktor Krum, der allbekannte Quidditchspieler auf einmal in der Halle war, blieb natürlich nicht unentdeckt. Hermine ging zielstrebig auf ihren Platz zu und Viktor setzte sich etwas unsicher neben sie. Doch die anderen Gryffindor verhielten sich ihm gegenüber relativ normal, was Hermine und Viktor freudig zur Kenntnis nahmen, so hatten sie mehr Zeit für sich...  
  
Die Gespräche in der großen Halle gingen schließlich weit auseinander. Man unterhielt sich aufgeregt über die Dekoration und das Festessen, aber auch kamen die Gespräche wieder auf Voldemort und die Todesser zusprechen. Doch dies brachte der Feier keinen Abklang und schon bald tanzten viele Paare unbekümmert auf der Tanzfläche. Hermine genoss es sehr, dass endlich einmal Viktor da war, weil sie ihn nur sehr selten sah. Sie hoffte aber, dass es nach ihrem Schulabschluss mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen würde.   
Doch alles hat ein Ende, wenn auch erst spät in der Nacht und der Ball wurde geschlossen. Schließlich gingen lauter schwatzende und fröhliche Schüler wieder in Richtung ihres Schlafsaales und genossen noch die restliche Nacht...  
  
  



	6. Kapitel

**6. Kapitel**

  
"Hermine?", fragte auf einmal Viktor Hermine, als sie gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor verschwinden wollte. Sie drehte sich erstaunt zu ihm um, doch war sie etwas unsicher. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er ihr schon den ganzen Abend etwas sagen wollte und sie glaubte zu wissen, um was es ging. Sie seufzte, doch schaute sie ihn an, als wüsste sie von nichts. "Kommst du bitte noch mit raus?", fragte er beinahe akzentfrei und Hermine nickte.   
  
Die beiden gingen langsam und schweigend wieder in Richtung Eingangshalle und Hermine war unwohl.   
‚Jetzt ist es also aus', dachte sie betrübt. Sie hatte es schon länger bemerkt, dass es sich angedeutet hatte, doch so richtig wahr haben wollte sie es nicht. Eigentlich machte sie sich schon seit ihrem 6. Schuljahr Sorgen um ihre Beziehungen, doch niemand hatte es bemerkt, worüber sie jedoch sehr dankbar war. Sie hatte immer versucht sich zu beruhigen, dass schon alles in Ordnung wäre. Schließlich waren sie schon seit 2 Jahren, nun fast 3 Jahren zusammen und da würde es doch nicht einfach so enden? Schließlich liebte sie ihn ja, und er sie, oder? Aber auch, als Viktor auch die Einladung zum Hallo'weenball angenommen hatte, hatte sie dieses unwohle Gefühl gehabt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre, hatte sie versucht, sich selbst zu beruhigen. Doch jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass er nur die Einladung angenommen hatte, um mit ihr zu reden.   
  
Endlich erreichten sie die Eingangshalle und gingen nach draußen. Glücklicher Weise hatte sich die Nacht beruhig und war wunderschön klar. Sie hörte die Schritte deutlich auf dem kalten Stein, der den Weg auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts pflasterte und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was ihr aber nicht wirklich zu gelingen schien, weil sie immer wieder andere Geräusche hörte. Schließlich kamen sie an eine weiße Bank und sie setzen sich noch immer schweigend auf diese. Es vergingen Minuten, ehe Viktor zu sprechen begann.  
  
"Hermine.", begann er und Hermine erinnerte sich kurz an den Weihnachtsball in ihrem 4. Jahr, als er sie noch nicht richtig aussprechen konnte. Doch Viktor war inzwischen sehr viel herum gekommen und da er als Quidditchspieler meist nur englisch reden musste, sprach er die Sprache nun fast akzentfrei.   
"Du musst wissen, dass mir das jetzt wirklich nicht leicht fallen wird, doch es muss sein.", fuhr er fort und ein Kloß bildete sich in Hermines Hals. Sie nickte langsam und traurig und schaute dabei zu Boden, plötzlich die Grashalme, die man in der Dunkelheit kaum erkennen konnte, sehr interessant findend. "Ich habe dich wirklich geliebt, Hermine und es war eine sehr schön Zeit mit dir, dass musst du mir glauben.", sie nickte wieder und er fuhr fort, nun etwas sicherer, weil er endlich begonnen hatte. "Nur leider sind diese Gefühle nicht mehr so stark wie früher und ich habe mich in jemand anderes verliebt, musst du wissen.". Hermine schloss kurz die Augen und schluckte. Sie hatte es geahnt. "Bitte sei nicht böse deswegen. Ich hoffe auch, dass wir noch weiterhin in Kontakt bleiben können.", sagte Viktor noch und stand dann auf. Er hatte alles gesagt und war sicher, dass Hermine nachdenken wollte. "Wir sehen uns morgen.", sagte er noch, bevor er wieder im Schloss verschwand.  
  
Nachdem Viktor gegangen war, blickte Hermine wieder auf. Sie lächelte. Doch dabei blieb es nicht, sie begann zu grinsen und schließlich musste sie sogar lachen, doch schließlich schlug es in Weinen um und sie stützte den Kopf in die Hände und sah in die Nacht hinein.  
  
Sie wunderte sich etwas über sich selber, als sie merkte, dass die Tränen schon wieder verschwunden waren. Sie hätte gedacht, dass ihr das Herz brechen würde, wenn sie es hörte. So wie damals, als sie erfuhr, dass Harry tot war. Sie dachte, es würde schlimmer werden als dort und sie hatte davor schreckliche Angst gehabt, dieses Gefühl noch einmal zu empfinden. Sie dachte weiter nach. Eigentlich hätte es schlimmer sein müssen, als damals, als sie an Harrys Grab stand, oder? Und plötzlich fuhr sie erschreckt hoch. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie...  
  
Plötzlich begann sie wieder zu lächeln. Ein trauriges Lächeln und schaute wieder zu den Sternen. Schließlich flüsterte sie in die Nacht hinein: "Ich war die ganze Zeit in Harry verliebt. Ich glaube es nicht. Die ganze Zeit und erst jetzt bemerke ich es.", sie musste den Kopf schütteln und wieder lächeln. Wieso hatte sie es nie eher bemerkt? Dabei war ihr so schwer ums Herz gewesen, als sich Harry immer weiter in sich zurück gezogen hatte, von ihr weg. Sie hatte damals gedacht, dass es deswegen war, weil er ihr bester Freund war, neben Ron natürlich, doch jetzt erschien es ihr auf einmal so klar.   
Die ganze Zeit hatte sie sich eingeredet, in Viktor verliebt zu sein, mit ihm zusammen zu bleiben. ‚Wahrscheinlich, weil ich jemanden haben wollte, der mich an sich ran lässt, den ich lieben konnte.', dachte sie und beobachtete weiter die Sterne. Bei Ron wäre dies nicht möglich gewesen. Er hatte sie geliebt ja, doch Hermine ihn nicht, dessen war sie sich immer sicher gewesen. Er war ein sehr guter Freund und sie liebte ihn...aber eben wie einen Bruder, nicht wie einen Mann. Aber bei Harry.... es war immer so merkwürdig gewesen ihn so zu beobachten. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass sie es nur tat, weil sie sich solche Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte und das hatte sie ja auch wirklich, doch jetzt.....   
  
Sie seufzte. Wenn sie auch sonst die Beste war und alles verstand, in Sachen Liebe war sie wohl diejenige, die am längste brauchte, um es zu verstehen. Hatte Harry sie nicht sogar zu dem Weihnachtsball in der 5.Klasse eingeladen? Hermine hatte gedacht, dass das Harry gemacht hatte, weil Cho wieder nicht konnte.  
"Ja, er hat mich nur gefragt, weil Cho nicht konnte.", sagte sie noch einmal laut, um sich selber zu überzeugen. ‚Und wenn er mich auch geliebt hat?', fragte sie sich plötzlich, doch schüttelte den Kopf. Selbst wenn, sie würde es nie wieder erfahren, schließlich war er tot.   
  
Plötzlich musste sie wieder weinen. Er war tot. Es wurde ihr plötzlich und mit aller Gewalt wieder bewusst, als hätte sie es gerade erst erfahren. "Er ist tot.", flüsterte sie noch einmal und ihre Tränen wurden zahlreicher. Sie starrte noch immer auf die Sterne. Plötzlich befiel sie ein schreckliche Leere. Ihre Liebe war tot, und das bemerkte sie erst jetzt. Sie musste kurz auflachen, doch weinte sie weiter. Sie schaute auf den Boden, auf den kalten Stein, der im Mondlicht glänzte. "Er ist tot!", sagte sie noch einmal, etwas lauter als vorher, doch noch immer war wieder diese Leere in ihr. Panik machte sie sich in ihr breit.   
  
‚Warum gerade jetzt?', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, ‚er ist schon so lange tot, er war so lange da und erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, dass ich ihn liebe.', sie schüttelte den Kopf und weitere Tränen wanderten ihre Wangen herab. Sie schaute wieder in den Himmel. ‚Er ist tot, Hermine. Finde dich damit ab, du wirst nie wissen, wie es wäre, es ihm zu sagen, ob er dich auch geliebt hat.' Ihr war fast so, als würde sie ihn spüren, doch da war nur Luft. "Er ist tot.", sagte sie wieder, doch die Tränen wurden wieder stärker. Warum wollte es ihr Herz auf einmal nicht akzeptieren? Warum gerade jetzt und warum erst jetzt?   
  
"ER IST TOT!", schrie sie auf einmal in die Nacht hinaus. Es musste raus und sie fühlte sich tatsächlich etwas besser. Nur etwas, doch er half wenigstens. Sie verstand sich selber nicht mehr. Wie konnte es sein, dass man jemanden solange kannte und erst Jahre später bemerkte, wenn derjenige sogar schon tot war, dass man ihn liebte? Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wischte sich die Tränen weg und stand auf, um langsam zurück ins Schloss zu gehen. Sie musste jetzt unbedingt schlafen....  
  


***

  
"Hermine?", fragte Ron etwas besorgt, als er Hermine am nächsten Morgen sah. Sie schaute ihn müde an, bevor sie sich ein Brötchen mit Butter bestrich. "Ich bin nur müde von gestern, weißt du?", fragte sie lächelnd und überspielte ihre vielen Gedanken, und auch den Schmerz, der nun in ihr spuckte. Ron grinste. "Dann ist ja gut. Übrigens wollte dich Viktor noch sprechen, bevor er fährt. Er wird wohl gegen um 11 losfahren.", sagte er und Hermine nickte. Sie schaute kurz auf ihre Uhr...10:45Uhr. "Ah! Schon so spät! Bin gleich wieder da.!", rief Hermine Ron zu, während sie schnell die Große Halle verschwand, auf der Suche nach Viktor.  
  
"Viktor!", schrie Hermine erleichtert, als sie ihn gerade noch abfing, als dieser in eine der pferdelosen Kutschen steigen wollte. "Hermine!", rief er ihr glücklich und erleichtert entgegen. "Ich bin froh, dich noch zu treffen.", sagte er aufrichtig und Hermine nickte lächelnd.   
"Ich bin froh, dass du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast.", begann sie und Viktor lächelte, als sie das sagte. "Ich hoffe auch, dass wir noch weiter in Kontakt blieben. Ich will dich nämlich nicht verlieren...und wenn schon als Freund, dann wenigstens nicht als einen Freund.", sagte sie und musste nun auch lächeln.   
Viktor nickte glücklich. "Ich muss jetzt gehen, doch ich schicke dir eine Eule, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin.", sagte er und Hermine nickte nun erfreut. "Ciao, und pass auf dich auf!", flüsterte sie, als sie ihm zum Abschied umarmte. "Du auch, meine kleine Hermine.", antwortete er lächelnd und stieg in die Kutsche ein. Sie winkte ihm noch etwas hinterher, bevor sie wieder im Schloss verschwand, um ihr Frühstück fortzusetzen....  
  
  
_(kurze Anmerkung meinerseits: Ich habe an der einen Stelle englisch als Sprache angegeben, weil es nun mal in England spielt und auch Englisch die Weltsprache ist. Bitte habt deswegen Verständnis, das ich dort nicht deutsch schreibe, auch wenn diese Story in dieser Sprache ist...danke^^)_  
  
  



	7. Kapitel

  
_Dieses Kapitel widme ich Beru*knuddle*  
So zu sagen als Ersatz für das, was ich nicht mehr schreiben werde...  
sorry, aber Ron ist einfach nicht mein Fall;)  
  
Bye, Sam_  
  


**7. Kapitel**

  
Am übernächsten Tag, beim Abendessen war es schließlich soweit. So sehr man auch gehofft hatte, dass es niemals passieren würde, wurde das Abendessen durch einen großen Knall unterbrochen, ein Auror in die Halle gerannt und rief: "Sie kommen!", und Minerva glaubte zu wissen, dass er aus der Gruppe von Mister Fletcher stammte, was sich auch als richtig erwies, als dieser erst einmal zu seinem Anführer rannte. Er sagte ihm in schnellen Worten, was wohl passiert war und Mister Fletcher kam sofort zu Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall...  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Meine Leute haben Todesser entdeckt! Sie scheinen in etwa 5 Minuten hier zu sein und es sind nicht wenige. Außerdem haben wir noch eine große Meute gesehen, von denen wir denken, es seien Dementoren.", sagte er schnell und ernst. Professor Dumbledore nickte ruhig und rief laut in die Halle, sodass sofort alle Gespräche verstummten: "Vertrauensschüler schaffen bitte alle Schüler bis zur 4. Klasse in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Die Klassenstufen 5, 6 und 7 folgen bitte den Lehrern nach draußen. Einige Auskundschafter der Auroren haben Voldemort entdeckt, welcher sich dem Schloss mit seinen Anhängern nähert. Bitte bleibt ruhig und verbleibt in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen!", sagte er ernst und sogleich trennten sich 4 große Gruppen von den Tischen und verschwanden mehr oder weniger geordnet und ruhig aus der Großen Halle.   
  
Dumbledore drehte sich zu Minerva und sagte: "Sie bleiben mit Professor Sprout, Professor Vektor, Professor Flitwick, 3Auroren, den Schulsprechern, Vertrauensschülern und den 5.Klässlern hier und bewachen den Eingang zum Schloss, bis wir zurück kommen. Verstanden?", fragte er ernst und kein aufmunterndes Leuchten lag in seinen Augen. Stattdessen spürte die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindor eine starke Aura von ihrem Direktor ausgehend und sie nickte nur, bevor sie die entsprechenden Leute zu sich rief. Professor Dumbledore ging stattdessen mit den restlichen Lehrern, Schülern und Auroren in Richtung Eingangshalle und verschwand schließlich in der Dunkelheit, während McGonagall mit den anderen Leuten Stellung an der kaputten Eingangstür bezog. Professor Vektor machte sich währenddessen zusammen mit Hermine und einem anderen Schüler daran, die Tür einwenig in Ordnung zu bringen, während die anderen wachsam umherspähten und Schutzzauber um sich herum errichteten.  
  
"Wo sind sie?", fragte Dumbledore, als er bei Miss Czayka ankam und achtsam den Zauberstab hob und in die Dunkelheit starrte. "Es sind um die 80 Leute, schätzte ich. Außerdem noch ca. 50 Dementoren, wie Aaron berichtete.", erklärte sie und Dumbledore nickte kurz. Dumbledore sah sich ein wenig nach den Schülern und den anderen um, und es schien, als hätten sie in etwa 250 Leute. Dumbledore konnte Professor Sinistra, vereinzelt die Auroren und einige Schüler, Rons roten Haarschopf erkennen. Nach einer Minute warten, die ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, zeichneten sich dunkle Schatten leicht von der sonstigen Dunkelheit ab, doch etwas weiter rechts, wo Dumbledore nach weiteren Auskünften von Miss Czayka die Dementoren erwartete, zeichnete sich ein leichter, weißer Schimmer ab, doch von den Todesbringern fehlte jedes Spur. Doch Dumbledore hatte wichtigeres zu tun, denn die Todesser kamen langsam in Schussweite und der Kampf begann...  
  
"Wie weit sind sie?", fragte die Professorin ihre Kollegen angespannt, die noch immer versuchten, dass Tor zu reparieren. "Es muss irgendwie verzaubert sein. Es wird länger dauern, es zu reparieren.", antwortete Professor Sprout und Minerva nickte. Plötzlich sah sie in einiger Entfernung Blitze aufleuchten..."Sie fangen an zu kämpfen!", schrie ein Schulsprecher und auch Minerva achtete darauf, wie es wohl ausgehen mag und vergaß dabei ganz ihre Stellung.  
  
"ACHTUNG!"; ein plötzlicher Schrei, wer weiß von wem, riss sie und auch die anderen aus dem Gedanken und lies ihren Blick wieder vor sich, oder besser gesagt, etwas links von ihnen richten, wo sie nun erkennen konnten, wo sich weitere Schatten abzeichneten. "Dort! Passt auf, sie kommen!", rief Professor Sprout und die anderen machten sich daran, in Kampfstellung zu gehen und schon schossen die ersten Flüche auf sie zu, wenn auch nicht sehr gut gezielt, denn keiner wurde getroffen, doch antworteten die Verteidiger um einiges besser, wie einige Schmerzenschreie bewiesen...oder es waren so viele, dass man gar nicht vorbei schießen konnte?  
  
"Verdammt!", murmelte Professor Dumbledore, als er wieder neben Miss Czayka stand, immer wieder einen Fluch auf den ein oder anderen Schatten schießend. "Warum? Es läuft doch ganz gut.", antwortete die Aurorin, bevor sie einen Schockzauber auf einen Todesser nicht weit von ihnen abschoss. "Genau deswegen. Es sind zu wenige! Sie sagten doch etwas von 80! Das sind vielleicht die Hälfte! Wir haben einen Fehler gemacht! Es hätten mehr Leute beim Eingangsportal bleiben sollen.", rief er zurück und ein besorgter Blick huschte über das Gesicht der Aurorin. "Wir kommen auch ohne sie klar, Professor, gehen sie ruhig.", antwortete sie schließlich und dieser ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen, sondern rannte in Richtung Hogwarts...  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!", Dumbledore riss blitzschnell herum, nur um gerade noch zu sehen, wie der Auror hinter ihm zusammen sackte. Dumbledore sah sich nach dem Täter um, doch konnte er ihn nirgendwo sehen. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er so unachtsam gewesen war und dafür ein Verbündeter büßen musste. Er rannte schnell weiter, einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf sich gelegt und sah schon von weitem, dass das Eingangstor unter starken Beschuss stand, doch noch hatte er Hoffnung. Auf einmal hörte er eine Stimme. Er wusste nicht, woher sie kam und von wem. Er kannte diese männliche Stimme, dessen war er sich sicher, doch er konnte sie nicht einordnen. Es schien, als würde sie von überall kommen und Dumbledore wusste nicht, wo er hinzielen sollte. "Er war ein Verräter. Er wollte sie gerade überfallen, sie sollten dankbar sein.", war das einzigste, was sie sagte, bevor sie wieder verstummte. Dumbledore fluchte leicht innerlich, obwohl er dies sonst nie tat, weil er nichts gegen diese kalte Stimme tun konnte, doch er rannte weiter. Er wusste nicht, woher die Stimme kam, geschweige denn, von wem, doch dass der Auror ein Verräter gewesen sein soll, bezweifelte Dumbledore sehr stark. Severus hatte ihm vorher erzählt, welchen Auroren er misstraute und das er diese Namen noch nie bei den Todessern gehört hat, noch hatte er einen von ihnen auf einer der zahlreichen Versammlungen angetroffen.   
  
"Gebt nicht auf!", rief McGonagall durch den Schauer an verschiedenfarbigster Blitze, die hin und her geschossen wurden. Professor Sprout war von einem Fluch getroffen wurden und war bewusstlos, wie ebenso sieben Schüler und ein Auror. Minerva schätzte dies als noch gar nicht mal so schlecht ein, wenn man bedachte, wie wenige sie waren. Doch die Todesser waren einfach mehr und wenn nicht bald Verstärkung kam...  
Sie sah, wie eine schwarze Robe hinter ihr auftauchte, doch dank des Erkennungszaubers wusste sie, dass er wohl der eine Auror war, der außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde und Minerva nahm es sehr dankbar an, dass er wieder fit war.   
  
"Avada Kedavra.", sie zuckte zusammen, als sie den Spruch hörte, doch es war nur der Auror neben ihr. Minerva lief eine Gänsehaut den Rücken herunter. Dumbledore hatte ihr nicht gesagt, dass das Ministerium die Flüche schon wieder freigestellt hatte, doch dieser Auror schien sie nach Belieben zu nutzen, denn ein grüner Blitz wechselte den nächsten ab und es schien, als würde er immer treffen, denn sie hörte immer wieder einen kurzen Aufschrei, oder einen dumpfen Aufprall, wenn wieder einer der Todesser zu Boden gegangen war.   
  
"Minerva!", McGonagall drehte sich erfreut um, als sie die Stimme von Dumbledore hörte, die von links kam. "Professor. Kommen sie schnell!", rief sie zurück und sie war für einen kurzen Moment unachtsam, was dazu führte, dass sie einen starken Windzauber abbekam, sodass sie die einige Meter hinter stehende Mauer entgegenflog...  
  
"MINERVA!", rief Dumbledore erschrocken, als er sah, wie der Fluch sie erfasste. Durch seine verdammte Dummheit, war sie abgelenkt worden, doch wenigstens er musste auf die Zauber aufpassen, die die Todesser abschossen. Sogleich merkte er, wie ein grüner Fluch nahe an ihm vorbei flog und er hätte schwören können, dass die wohl der Todesfluch gewesen war...Glück für ihn. Er schoss sogleich einen schweren Betäubungszauber auf den anderen Zauberer, welcher zu Boden ging....  
  
Minerva öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie spürte die kalte Mauer an ihrem Rücken, doch erstaunlicher weise war der Aufprall relativ leicht gewesen...eigentlich hatte sie ihn gar nicht gespürt und sie war verwundert darüber, sich schließlich wohlauf wiederzufinden, doch gleich dem nächsten Fluch ausweichend. Nur leider traf dieser sie am Arm und ein leichter Schnitt war an der Stelle entstanden, wo der Fluch sie streifte. "Passen sie ihn Zukunft besser aus.", kam eine vertraute Stimme und Professor McGonagall sah Dumbledore, wie er einen Fluch in Richtung eines Todessers abschickte. ‚Danke Professor.', dachte sie, bevor auch sie einen Fluch gegen die große Übermacht schleuderte und wo verdammt noch mal, war schon wieder dieser eine Auror? Und Minerva sah sich kurz um, um ihn wieder an fast der gleichen Stelle wie vorher liegen zu sehen. "Verdammt.", murmelte sie leise, ehe sie wieder einen Fluch abblockte und selber einen losschickte.  
  
Eine unbekannte Person betrachte das Geschehen interessiert und griff ab und an mal ein, um nicht die Kontrolle über den Kampf zu verlieren. Er war sicher, denn niemand beachtete ihn, niemand sah sich richtig um, auch wenn sie ihn selbst dann nicht sehen würden und er konnte den Feinden große Verluste einbringen, da niemand wusste, woher die Flüche kamen....  
  



	8. Kapitel

  


**8. Kapitel**

  
"Was ist das?", fragte Minerva Dumbledore, als sie relativ nahe beieinander standen. "Ich verstehe es auch nicht, Minerva.", sagte Dumbledore ernst. "Das sind niemals nur 80 Todesser, selbst wenn dort unten keine mehr wären.", rief er ihr durch den Tumult zu und blockte einen Fluch ab. "Es müssen weit mehr sein, wahrscheinlich hat Voldemort seine gesamten Anhänger gesammelt.", rief er weiter und ein weiterer Fluch verfiel ihn nur knapp an seinem rechten Ohr. "Das meinte ich nicht!", rief Minerva zurück.   
  
Dumbledore sah sie kurz fragend an, bevor er wieder auf die Flüche achtete, doch ihr zuhörte, als sie mit Sprechen anfing. "Sehen sie es nicht, Albus? Es regnet grüne Blitze, könnte man sagen. Nur glücklicher Weise nicht bei uns und die Todesser scheinen es ja nicht mitzubekommen.", Dumbledore folgte ihren Blick und tatsächlich. Wenn man sich auf die Luft über den Todessern, oder dort, wo man sie vermutete, lenkte, sah man oft einen grünen Blitz auf die Menge hinabfliegen. Es war sehr schwer, ihm zu folgen, denn man sah nichts und es schien, als würde kein Muster verfolgt. Doch wurde so rasend schnell ein neuer, grüner Blitz an einer vollkommen anderen Stelle abgeschickt, dass man nicht wusste, was dies zu bedeuteten hätte.   
  
Plötzlich hörten alle Flüche auf, zumindest die der Todesser. Doch Dumbledore erkannte, dass sich langsam ein schwaches, blaues Licht über sie zu senken schien, wie eine Kuppel. "Verdammt!", entfuhr es ihm. Heute war wirklich sein schlechtester Tag. "Was ist das?", fragte Minerva ihn verwirrt. "Schnell! Feuert so viele Flüche ab, wie möglich!", rief er den anderen zu, welche gehorchten. Dumbledore fiel dabei auf, dass sie gerade mal halb so viele waren, wie zu Anfang beim Kampf beim Eingangsportal. Doch jetzt machte ihm dieses immer stärker werdende Licht zu schaffen.  
  
Er kannte es. Es war die Macht Voldemorts. Ein sehr starkes Schutzschild, dass Flüche abblockte und nur welche herausließ. Dumbledore wusste, dass es einen Zauber gab, der durch diese Kuppel konnte, doch es hab gerade mal 5? Leute, die ihn wahrscheinlich können...Avada Kedavra...  
  
Das Blau wurde schließlich stabil und flackerte nicht mehr und die Flüche der Schüler prallten einfach ab. "Wir müssen den Todesfluch nutzen!", rief Dumbledore den anderen zu, welche ihn erschrocken ansahen. "Es ist die einzigste Möglichkeit, dieses Schild zu durchbrechen.", erklärte er, doch ein Auror widersprach. "Wir dürfen noch keine unverzeihlichen Flüche einsetzen!", sagte er. "Das ist jetzt egal, es sei denn, sie wollen alle sterben!", antwortete Dumbledore. "Außerdem hat einer von ihnen doch auch erst schon den Todesfluch wie einen Kitzelfluch verteilt!", mischte sich nun auch Minerva ein. "Das kann nicht sein! Denn dann hätte er gegen unsere Anordnungen verstoßen und dies macht keiner der Auroren einfach so.", antwortete der Autor etwas fassungslos, doch wurden sie aus ihrer Unterhaltung gerissen. "PASST AUF!", rief jemand und tatsächlich wurden wieder Flüche abgeschossen, dieses mal ruhiger und besser gezielt, wie Dumbeldore leider sehen muss. Er antwortete nun entsprechend und schoss die grünen Blitze gegen die Kuppel, doch auch sie kamen nicht durch. Dumbledore sah erstaunt darauf. Er musste sie verstärkt haben. Unglaublich.   
  
Plötzlich breitete sich ein grünes Licht auf. Angenehm. Es schien das gesamte Eingangsportal zu umschließen und Dumbledore sah sich erstaunt nach dem Verursacher um, doch konnte er niemanden erblicken, der ruhig war und sich konzentrierte. Es war der gleiche Zauber, dessen war sich Dumbledore sicher, doch fragte er sich, wer eine solche Macht wie Voldemort und er, in seinen etwas besseren Tagen, hatte, um einen solchen Schutzzauber zu erschaffen. Ein Blick auf Minerva versicherte ihm, dass sie genauso wenig wusste, wie er selbst.  
  
Dumbledore schaute gespannt, wie die Flüche des Gegners an der eigenen Kuppel abprallten, gegen die Blaue zurück geschleudert wurden und sich schließlich in der Nacht verloren. Außerdem sah er, dass sich die Grüne auszubreiten schien, doch auch die Blaue blieb nicht ruhig. Die Grenzen der beiden Kuppeln kamen sich immer näher, bis sie sich schließlich trafen....  
  
Er hörte zwei Stimmen. Beide schrieen. Und er kannte beide, dessen war er sich sicher. Eine konnte er zuordnen...Voldemort. Doch wer war die andere? Er kannte sie, er wusste es, doch es konnte nicht sein. ‚Konzentrier dich und helfe', schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf und er nickte unbewusst. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab an die Stelle, wo sich die beiden Kuppeln trafen und murmelte ein paar lange Formeln...  
  
Wenn das weiße Licht, dass du durch den Zusammenprall entstanden war, schon hell war, dann war es nichts zu dem Vergleich, dass jetzt entstand. Alle mussten die Augen vor Helligkeit schließen und das grelle Licht war unwirklich in der dunklen Nacht.  
  
"Albus! Jetzt sagen sie schon etwas!"; sagte Minerva besorgt und schüttelte den alten Mann am Arm. Endlich öffnete er die Augen und sah in das erleichterte Gesicht von Minerva, sowie Hermines, die ebenfalls bei dem Direktor war. "Ist es vorbei?", fragte er geschafft, doch die beiden schüttelten traurig den Kopf und zeigte gen Himmel, wo noch immer ein grünes Licht schien, doch schien es stärker geworden zu sein. Dumbledore saß sich vorsichtig auf und sah, dass die blaue Kuppel nach hinten verschoben wurden war. "Was ist passiert?", fragte der Direktor. "Sie waren wohl etwas zu weit gegangen, als sie geholfen haben, denn sie sind zusammen gebrochen.", erklärte die Professorin und Dumbledore nickte. "Wie sieht es aus?", fragte er schließlich. "Gut. Zumindest für uns. Aber es war schrecklich, als die ersten Leute hinter der blauen Kuppel von der Grünen getroffen wurde.", sagte Hermine traurig. "Es war, als wären sie gegen eine Hochspannungsleiter oder ähnliches gelaufen.", erklärte sie und Dumbledore nickte traurig. Auch wenn es Todesser waren, sind es doch Menschen. Sein Blick schweifte nach oben und plötzlich stoppte er....  
  
Nein, er hatte sich geirrt. Dumbledore blinzelte erneut und da war definitiv nichts. Niemand. Nichts. Außer die grüne Kuppel, versteht sich. Es musste noch der Schock vom Bewusstlossein sein. Ja genau, das war es gewesen. Doch er wurde erneut abgelenkt.   
Rechts von ihm sah er, wie eine große Menge auf sie zu strömte....ihre Unterstützung.  
  
Allen voran Miss Czayka und Dumbledore lächelte ihr glücklich entgegen.  
"HALT!", rief plötzlich Minerva, als die Aurorin kurz davor war, die grüne Kuppel zu berühren. "Tun sie es nicht! Sonst werden sie sterben.", warnte sie und die Aurorin ging einen Schritt zurück und sagte es den Hinterleuten. "Was können wir dann tun?", fragte sie, doch wurde es von selber beantwortet. Ein Tor, schien es, öffnete sich in der Kuppel und die Aurorin ging schnell hindurch, wie auch noch die anderen, die folgten. Minerva sah, dass einige getragen wurden und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es sich dabei um Verwundete und nicht Tode handelte...  
  
"Die 5.Kässler schaffen bitte alle Verletzen ins Schloss! Sie können hier nichts mehr machen!", ordnete Dumbledore an, als er sah, wer alle gekommen war. Die Schüler nickten und gingen mit relativ vielen Verletzen ins Schloss. Sie waren nun noch ca. 100 Leute, wie Dumbledore dachte. 100 gegen wer weiß wie viele. Voldemort hatte viele Anhänger...auch wenn vielleicht schon viele von ihm getötet wurden oder bewusstlos sind, war er sicher noch in der Überzahl. Doch alle Flüche, die von der anderen Seite kamen, prallten einfach an der grünen Kuppel ab und verschwanden in der Nacht.  
  
‚Dumbledore!', Dumbledore sah sich erschrocken um, doch konnte er niemanden sehen, der ihn angesprochen hatte. Alle waren sehr angespannt und die Auroren schienen zu beraten, was zu tun wäre.  
‚Jetzt fang ich auch noch an zu halluzinieren. Toll!', dachte er bitter, doch ein kaltes Lachen lies ihn nicht weiterdenken. ‚Man muss nicht immer sehen, was man hört.', sagte die Stimme belehrend. Dumbledore nickte und obwohl ihm schleierhaft war, woher die Stimme kam, geschweige denn, wem sie gehörte oder woher sie wusste, dass er gerade genickt hatte, sagte diese: ‚Ich werde gleich ein Fenster öffnen. Genau zu Voldemort. Er ist im Zentrum, doch ich würde heran kommen. Ich habe jetzt lange genug darauf hin gearbeitet. Doch habe ich nicht genügend Kraft, es länger als ein paar Sekunden offen zu halten. Sie müssen sofort, sobald sie das Fenster sehen, einen Todesfluch hineinschicken, um ihn zu töten. Verstanden?', fragte die Stimme und Dumbledore nickte erneut.   
  
‚Gut, von ihnen allein hängt es jetzt ab. Wenn sie Voldemort treffen, wird seine Schutzkappe in sich zusammen fallen und alle, die darunter stehen, werden wenigstens bewusstlos, wenn nicht sogar getötet.' Dumbledore nickte schließlich, ein leicht unwohles Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab fester in die rechte Hand und schaute auf die grüne Kuppel vor ihm. Gleich würde sich das Fenster öffnen...die einzigste Chance....  
  
‚JETZT!', rief die Stimme, die nur er zu hören schien und tatsächlich sah er, wie eine Lücke in der Kuppel entstand, doch nicht nur dort. Auch in der Blauen entstand eine Lücke und Dumbledore überlegte nicht länger, sondern schickte den Todesfluch in sie...  
  
Das nächste, was er sah, oder besser gesagt hörte, war ein Schrei. Voldemorts Schrei. Dumbledore sah es vor sich, wie Voldemort überrascht auf den grünen Blitz schaut, bis dieser ihn ungehindert traf. Er sackte zusammen und die blaue Kuppel ging immer weiter zurück, bis sie schließlich im Zentrum, in Voldemort versank. Wie diese Stimme sagte, lagen nun alles Todesser um ihn herum auf den Boden und einige atmeten nicht mehr.   
Die anderen, die von allem nichts gewusst hatten, sahen erschrocken auf den stark erschöpften Dumbledore, dann zu den vielen Todessern, zu Voldemort und wieder zu Dumbledore. Die grüne Kuppel war ebenfalls auf einmal verschwunden und es wehte kurz danach ein kühler Windzug, bevor der Wind seine Bahnen wieder gleichmäßig zog....  
  



	9. Kapitel

  
_So, ich verrate euch gleich zu Anfang etwas...die Auflösung kommt:D  
  
Ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore und Minerva wird Aufschluss über alles bringen, was passierte^^  
  
Viel Spaß dabei;)  
  
Sam*knuddletjeden,inderHoffnung,einReviewrausgeknuddletzuhaben*;)*SchlagmitdemZaunpfad*^^  
  
  
_   


**9. Kapitel**

  
  
"Herein!", ein Klopfen riss Dumbledore aus seinen Gedanken. Er stand allein vor dem Fenster in seinem Büro und schaute in die klare Nacht hinaus. Es waren nun zwei Tage seit dem Angriff vergangen und langsam beruhigten sich die Zauberer. Wie in Windeseile war die Nachricht wieder umher gegangen, dass Voldemort tot sei, und diesmal entgültig. Wieder wurde auf der Straße gefeiert, ganze Eulenfarmen verschickt und Feuerwerke gezündet. Die Muggel waren den Zauberern wie schon vor 16 Jahren egal.   
  
Dumbledore wurde als der große Held gefeiert, doch wie sollte er die Leute auch vom Gegenteil überzeugen? Er hatte keine Chance und wie sollte er die Leute von einer Stimme überzeugen, die nur er gehört hatte?  
Doch jetzt konzentrierte er sich auf Minerva, als diese das Büro betrat.  
  
"Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte sie. Dumbledore ging langsam auf sie zu und wies sie an, sich in einen der drei Sessel am Kamin zu setzen, während er sich ihr gegenüber niederließ. "Es wird besser. Ich muss mich aber noch etwas ausruhen. Der Kampf hat sehr viel Kraft gekostet.", erklärte er und Minerva nickte. "Ich habe hier die Todesliste. Es sind weniger als wir befürchtet, aber mehr, als wir gehofft hatten.", sagte sie ruhig und gab Dumbledore die Pergamente. Dumbledore schaute es sich nicht erst an, sondern legte sie gleich zur Seite. Ihm war, als würde er beobachtet, und so fragte er: "Was ist, Minerva?", diese schaute ihn etwas überrascht an, doch sagte schließlich: "Ich wollte wissen, wie es da draußen war. Was passiert ist!", sagte sie und Dumbledore nickte. Ja, Minerva hatte sehr wohl gesehen, dass er es nicht gewesen war, der die grüne Kuppel erschaffen hatten, der das Fenster geöffnet hatte, um Voldemort entgültig zu vernichten. So seufzte er und begann von der Stimme, die er gehört hatte zu erzählen und Minerva hörte aufmerksam zu.  
Als sie gerade etwas sagen wollte, viel im noch etwas ein...  
  
"Und als ich zu ihnen gerannt bin, da wurde ein Auror getötet. Ich glaube, es war die gleiche Stimme, wenn auch irgendwie deutlicher. Sie sagte, er sei ein Verräter gewesen, doch ich hatte ihr da noch nicht geglaubt. Doch sie half uns auch danach und ich könnte schwören, dass sie es auch war, die die heimlichen Flüche auf die Todesser schickte. Sie wissen noch, das Blitzgewitter? Und dann war noch etwas merkwürdiges. Als ich einmal kurz in den Himmel schaute, war es mir, als hätte ich..." er verstummte kurz. "Es war sofort wieder weg, wissen sie, doch ich hätte schwören kann, dass ich...dass ich ihn dort oben gesehen habe, auf einem Besen.", er verstummte wieder und die Professorin sah ihn verwirrt an. Wen meinte Dumbledore mit ihm? "Wer war dort oben?", fragte Minerva nach....  
  
  
"Ich.", sagte auf einmal eine bekannte Stimmung und plötzlich saß eine sehr bekannte Person auf dem 3. Sessel zwischen den beiden und Minerva stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus, bevor sie fast in Ohnmacht viel. Auch Dumbledore sah ihn wie eine Erscheinung an. Schließlich war es nur ein ungläubiges Wort, das leise über seine Lippen ging.... "Harry?"  
  
Harry Potter saß zwischen seinem Direktor und seiner Hauslehrerin und lächelte. Innerlich grinste er, sich gerade noch beherrschend, nicht laut loszulachen, denn diese verdutzen Gesichter der beiden Erwachsenen waren einfach nur amüsant. Und Dumbledore. Ja, das war schon ein Lächeln wert. Eines, nach Tagen, Wochen, Monaten, oder sogar Jahren?  
  
"Wie er leibt und lebt.", sagte er schließlich, doch sein Lächeln verschwand wieder und sein Gesicht verschloss sich wieder zu seiner besten, emotionslosen Maske. Er hatte eine schwarze Robe an, die der der Auroren sehr stark ähnelte, sowie schwarze Hosen, ein schwarzes Hemd und sowieso war alles an ihm wie früher schwarz. Nur seine Augen glänzten in einem ausdrucksstarken Grün, wie es Dumbledore schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
  
"Ich kann es nicht glauben!", rief seine Hauslehrerin auf einmal und bevor sich Harry versah, hatte sie ihn umarmt und weinte. Harry sah erschrocken auf seine sonst so gefasste Lehrerin und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Damit hätte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Schließlich ließ sie ihn wieder los und sah ihn glücklich an. "Harry! Wie kann das nur sein! Du..du bist doch tot?", fragte sie und nun stahl sich wieder ein kleines, kaum zu sehendes Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht. "Mich würde es auch sehr stark interessieren, warum du dich bester Gesundheit erfreust und was mich noch mehr interessieren würde....woher kannst du die unverzeihlichen Flüche und auch den Gedankenaustausch?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig und lehnte sich weiter in den Sessel zurück. Das würde ein langer Abend werden...  
  
Harry nickte nur und man sah ihm keinerlei Regung an, was Dumbledore doch etwas beunruhigte. Er hatte gedacht, dass Harry etwas überrascht wäre, dass Dumbledore dies fragte, dass der alte Harry langsam wieder zurückkommen würde, doch davon sah man nun kaum etwas.. außer dieses Glitzern in den Augen. Doch bevor Harry etwas sagen könnte, fragte Minerva dazwischen: "Die unverzeihlichen Flüche? Harry? Die haben sie aber nicht auf Hogwarts gelernt.. woher können sie es dann?", fragte sie etwas geschockt, doch um Harrys Mund bildeten sich ein paar Falten, die leicht an ein Schmunzeln erinnerten.  
  
"Dann tut es mir leid, sie enttäuschen zu müssen, Professor, doch ich habe sie hier auf Hogwarts gelernt.", sagte er betont ruhig, doch er erntete zwei überraschte Gesichter der anderen beiden. "Das ist vollkommen unmöglich! Kein Lehrer würde ihnen das beibringen und außerdem sind im gesamten Schloss Melder, die jegliche Aktivität von dunklen, ausgesprochenen Flüchen oder sehr mächtiger Magie anzeigen. Doch nichts dergleichen war zu bemerken.", sagte Minerva ungläubig, doch Harry sah sie nur mit einem leichten Lächeln an, dass sie schwer an Severus erinnerte. Doch Harry erklärte schließlich wieder mit dieser ruhigen, leisen Stimme: "Falsch. Nicht im gesamten Schloss sind solche Melder und ich brauchte dafür keinen Lehrer.", er verstummte kurz und sagte schließlich zu Dumbledore gewandt: "Sie kennen einen Ort in Hogwarts, wo keine Melder sind, weil dort kaum jemand hinkommt, weil selbst nur ein Gründer davon wusste." Und Dumbledore begriff.  
  
"Die Kammer des Schreckens.", flüsterte er und Harry nickte, während die Professorin nur erstaunt von einem zum anderen schaute. "Heißt das, das sie die ganze Zeit in der Kammer waren und somit genau unter unseren Nasen?", fragte sie nach, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ein fieses Grinsen schlich auf sein Gesicht. "Ich war nicht die ganze Zeit in der Kammer. Ich war auch öfters draußen und habe Hermine und Ron, oder auch sie beobachtet, um ehrlich zu sein, auch belauscht, um Informationen zu erhalten.", sagte er ruhig, doch Minerva schüttelte nur zweifelnd den Kopf.  
  
Auch Dumbledore sah ihn etwas erstaunt an. "Es wundert mich, dass du dann niemals auf der Karte des Rumtreiber aufgetaucht sind, die Mister Weasley und Miss Granger besitzen und mir schon einmal zeigten.", sagte er und dieses Grinsen verschwand nicht von Harrys Lippen, was die Professoren nur noch mehr verwirrte. "Nun ja...ich war dabei, als sie die Karte das erste Mal benutzten. Doch war ich nicht auf der Karte zu sehen, was ich einige recht anstrengenden, wie ich doch sagen muss, Zaubern zu verdanken habe, sowie dem Tarnumhang. Der Tarnumhang allein, macht einen auf der Karte noch nicht unsichtbar, doch zusammen mit einem Zerstreuungszauber, zusätzlichen Unsichtbarkeitszauber und Verwirrungszauber ist man nicht mehr zu sehen. Ich habe es selber mit meiner eigenen Karte getestet.", sagte er und Dumbledore nickte langsam. "Wo wir gerade bei deiner Karte sind, wo sind eigentlich deine gesamten Sachen, deine Eule und dein Gold...und wo hast du deinen neuen Zauberstab her?", fragte Dumbledore, doch Harry saß weiterhin mit diesem hämischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht in dem Sessel. Er holte seinen Zauberstab in die Luft und die Flammen warfen verzerrte Schatten auf das Holz.   
  
"Er ist noch immer der Alte.", sagte er und Dumbledore sah ihn erstaunt an. Zu oft für ihn an diesem Tag, doch würde es so schnell nicht abreißen. "Wir haben aber Asche gefunden...", warf dieser ein, doch Harry unterbrach ihn. "Sie haben jedoch keinerlei Ahnung, von was diese Asche stammt, oder konnten sie etwa den Zauberstab wieder zusammen setzen...sie haben ja bestimmt herausgefunden, welcher Zauber dafür benutzt werden kann, um Zauberstäbe zu zerstören. Was sie vielleicht nicht wissen ist, dass ich absichtlich dieses Buch eintragen ließ, um sie auf eine falsche Fährte zulocken, schließlich durfte es keinen Zweifel an meinem Ableben geben.", sagte er ruhig und mit überlegener Stimme. "Doch zurück zu meinen restlichen Sachen. Diese sind alle in der Kammer, abgesehen von Hedwig. Sie ist leicht verändert in der Eulerei und besucht mich ab und zu. Sie hat ja nur nichts zu tun gehabt, weil ich ja zu niemanden Kontakt hatte. Und das Gold habe ich gebraucht, um mir Essen zu kaufen, schließlich kann ich ja nicht einfach in die Küche spazieren und mich bewirten lassen." Dumbledore nickte und Minerva hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, weiter nachzufragen. Für sie war es unvorstellbar, dass jemand so genau und kalt alles vorrausgeplant hatte, dass nicht einmal sie etwas bemerkt hatte...  
  
"Was ist mit deiner Leiche und dem Todesfluch, der eindeutig aus deinem Zauberstab stammt?", fragte Dumbledore Harry weiter aus. "Nun ja, der Todesfluch wurde in der Tat mit meinem Zauberstab gesprochen, wenn auch mit sehr großen Schwierigkeiten, muss ich gestehen, denn damals war ich noch nicht sehr weit mit den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen. Und was meine Leiche angeht...", das hämische Grinsen wurde größer und Minerva lief ein Schauer den Rücken entlang, doch Harry beachtete dies nicht weiter, sondern fuhr fort. "Dabei handelt es sich um eine, wie ich sagen würde, perfekte Verwandlung eines Besens, zusammen mit einem Zaubertrank, der das ganze dauerhaft macht. Wie es scheint, ist Professor Snape nicht ein ganz so schlechter Lehrer, wie ich immer dachte.", sagte er spöttisch und erntete einen strafenden Blick von Dumbledore, den er aber mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken abtat.  
  
Minerva sah kurz zu ihrem Direktor, weil sie einfach nur verwirrt war...und schließlich stellte sie die Frage, die sie schon so lange auf dem Herzen hatte: "Aber warum, Harry?", fragte sie schließlich leise und Harry sah sie merkwürdig an. Dieser Blick lies sie eine Gänsehaut bekommen, obwohl er nichts bedrohliches an sich hatte, doch sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht mochte.  
  
"Ich denke, dass liegt auf der Hand.", sagte er ruhig, doch die Frage schien ihn etwas zu ärgern. "Wenn ich nicht gestorben wäre, wäre ich es eben später im Kampf gegen Voldemort. So konnte ich mich heimlich und vor allem intensiver darauf vorbereiten und mich an sein Niveau herantasten. Wäre ich auf Hogwarts geblieben, hätte ich mich zu sehr ablenken lassen, von unwichtigen Dingen. Außerdem...sie haben es ja erlebt, dass ich Voldemorts Niveau erreicht hatte.", sagte er und erntete überraschte Blicke von seiner Hauslehrerin. "Ja, ich war es, der die grüne Kuppel entstehen lies und das Fenster zu Voldemorts Verderben öffnete.", sagte er ruhig, doch ohne Stolz.  
  
"Du warst es auch, der den Auror tötete, oder? Und das Blitzgewitter?", fragte Dumbledore auf einmal nach. Harry nickte. "Wie ich ihnen schon dort sagte, war der Auror ein Verräter, der sie gerade von hinten töten wollte. Er ist mir schon damals in ihrem Büro aufgefallen, als ich ihn das erste Mal sah...seine Augen gefielen mir überhaupt nicht, musste ich sagen und auch sonst...", Harry verstummte. "Außerdem beobachtete ich ihn später eine Weile und das bestätigte meinen Verdacht. Doch auch das "Blitzgewitter", wie sie es nennen, war ich. Niemand achtete auf die Luft und so konnte ich ungehindert mit meinem Feuerblitz fliegen und die Todesser heimlich töten."; sagte er und Minerva bekam abermals eine Gänsehaut.   
  
"Hätte es nicht gereicht, sie zu betäuben? Warum also gleich töten?", fragte Minerva ihn ernst. "Rache.", antwortete Harry knapp. "Außerdem hätten andere Flüche nicht viel gebracht..", ergänzte er und mehr sagte er dazu nicht.   
"Sie, sie waren der Auror, der die Todesflüche auf die Todesser schickte.", sagte plötzlich Minerva und Harry nickte kalt und wieder wurde es Minerva unwohl.   
  
"Und ich habe sie vor einem schmerzhaften Aufprall an der Wand bewahrt.", fügte er ruhig hinzu. "Ich dachte, dass war Albus.", sagte sie überrascht, doch Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war gerade dabei, mich auf die Flüche zu konzentrieren, als sie von dem Fluch getroffen wurden. Ich hätte wohl auch etwas unternommen, doch musste ich aufpassen, nicht selber getroffen zu werden.", sagte er ruhig und die Professorin nickte.  
"Warst du auch derjenige, der die Dementoren verjagte?", fragte plötzlich Dumbledore, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er ein weißes Licht am Horizont sah, aber keine Dementoren mehr. Es musste ein Patronus gewesen sein, keine Frage. Harry nickte: "Ich habe mehrere Versuche gebraucht.", gestand er. "Ich hatte einfach kein vollkommenes Glücksgefühl mehr, dass ich mich überzeugen konnte. Doch schließlich habe ich eines gefunden und die Dementoren sind schnell verschwunden.", erklärte er ruhig, noch immer mit dieser Stimme, die weder Minerva noch Dumbledore einordnen oder leiden konnten.   
  
"Waren sie eigentlich immer bei uns? Auch auf der Beerdigung?", fragte nach einer längeren Pause schließlich Minerva.  
"Ja, auch auf der Beerdigung. Hedwig war wohl ganz empört, sie alle so zu sehen, denn sie musste doch tatsächlich schreien. Oh, da habe ich mir echt Sorgen gemacht, ob ich bemerkt werde und das war auch der Zeitpunkt, wo es mir ein wenig leid tat, doch es musste nun mal sein.", erklärte er wieder in dieser ruhigen, emotionslosen und differenzierten Art, die Minerva nicht mögen konnte.  
  
"Ich war dabei, als sie Hermine und Ron von meinem _Selbstmord_ erzählten. Als sie danach noch redeten, kamen mir wirklich die Tränen...seit langer Zeit, doch konnte ich sie unterdrücken, schließlich wäre es etwas aufgefallen, auf einmal jemanden weinen zu hören.", sagte er etwas sarkastisch, doch fuhr fort: "Ansonsten eigentlich nichts weiter bedeutendes, würde ich sagen. Ich habe nur noch die Auroren genauer unter die Lupe genommen, nachdem ich das Passwort von Ihnen gehört hatte und war ab und zu bei Hermine und Ron, doch die meiste Zeit war ich unten in der Kammer und übte Zauber.", beendete Harry seine Erzählung und die anderen beiden nickten.   
  
"Willst du mit Hermine und Ron sprechen?", fragte seine Hauslehrerin auf einmal, doch schaute sie etwas erschrocken auf Harry, als dieser sofort antwortete und wieder ein emotionsloses Gesicht zeigte. "Nein.", sagte er kalt und bestimmt, was dazu führte, dass Minerva erneut ein Schauer herunterlief. "Es würde sie nur noch mehr verwirren und bedrücken.", erklärte er und die anderen beiden nickten langsam, auch wenn sie eher anderer Meinung waren.  
  
Das Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als ein klares Klopfen durch den Raum ging und die Tür geöffnet wurde..  
"Entschuldigen sie bitte, Professor, doch wir haben etwas merkwürdiges auf der Karte gesehen.", sagte Hermine, bevor sie ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen ließ und die beiden Professoren erblickte...doch nicht nur sie...  
"Harry?", fragte sie leise und schaute überglücklich, aber auch ein wenig ungläubig zu dem jungen Mann, der zwischen den beiden Professoren saß und keine Regung in seinem Gesicht zeigte, sondern sie nur eiskalt ansah...  
  



	10. Kapitel

  


**10. Kapitel**

  
Hermine saß an einem Bett in der Krankenstation. Ron war in einem Kampf verletzt wurden und musste versorgt werden. Er war gestern aber wieder zu Bewusstsein gelangt und es schien, als hätte er noch einmal Glück gehabt. Madam Pomprey hatte auch erlaubt, dass er die Krankenstation heute auch wieder verlassen konnte, aber natürlich nur, wenn er sich schonte. Außerdem hatte er auch noch einmal einen Schlaftrank schlucken müssen, damit sich die Krankenschwester auch sicher sein konnte, dass er sich genügend ausgeruht hatte.   
  
"Ron? Bis du munter?", fragte Hermine schließlich, denn Ron bewegte sich etwas. Schließlich schlug er verschlafen die Augen auf und murrte etwas ärgerlich herum, warum Hermine ihn schon geweckt hatte. "Sei mal ruhig! Es ist bereits wieder Nacht und außerdem muss ich dir etwas zeigen.", und ihre Augen blitzen. Ron sah sie erstaunt an und setzte sich langsam auf. "Was ist denn?", fragte er unbewusst leiser werdend. "Hier! Schau dir das an!", sagte sie und beleuchtete ein Stück Pergament mit ihrem Zauberstab. Wie Ron erkannte, war es die Karte der Rumtreiber. "Was...?", begann er, doch unterbrach ihn Hermine. "Schau auf Dumbledores Büro und sag mir, was du dort siehst.", forderte sie ihn auf und Ron schaute etwas verwirrt auf die gezeigte Stelle.   
  
Er las leise vor: "Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall und..", er stockte und seine Augen weiteten sich. "Das...das...das ist doch unmöglich!", brachte er schließlich heraus und Hermine musste ihn angrinsen, angesichts seines verdutzten Gesichts. "Du liest es also auch, gut.", stellte sie dann nur richtig. "Aber Harry, er...er ist tot, Hermine. Er kann gar nicht hier sein!", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd, doch sein Blick blieb an dem dritten Namen in Dumbledores Büro heften- _Harry Potter_.   
  
"Es ist möglich, Ron! Ich habe mir schon so viele Gedanken deswegen gemacht, du weißt das.", sagte Hermine und Ron nickte leicht, den Namen nicht aus den Augen lassend.   
"Ich sagte dir schon einmal, wie merkwürdig ich das fand, dass Harry von all den Büchern die er las, und von denen er so wenige ertragen lies, ausgerechnet das mit angab, wo die Lösung für das Zauberstabproblem wäre. Außerdem, was er mit seinem gesamten Gold getan hat, und Hedwig und den restlichen Sachen. Ich hätte nämlich doch gedacht, dass er dir, wenn er tatsächlich Selbstmord gegangen hätte, das Gold gegeben hätte, wie auch den Feuerblitz. Und er hätte uns Hedwig gegeben und sowieso noch das Zeug, dass er hatte. Schließlich waren wir dennoch seine Freunde.", ereiferte sich Hermine, doch Ron schaute sie nun ungläubig an. "Hermine! Wir haben seine Leiche gesehen, bei der Beerdigung. Außerdem sagte auch Dumbledore, dass er tot wäre und er hätte uns nicht angelogen, nicht ohne die Chance, es selber herauszufinden.", meinte er noch immer zweifelnd.  
Hermine sah ihn grinsend an. "Es gibt nur einen Weg, herauszufinden, ob die Karte spinnt oder tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagt.", sagte sie und Ron nickte.  
  
Gemeinsam verließen sie schließlich 5 Minuten später die Krankenstation und machten sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Der Weg kam ihnen viel zu lang vor, wohl, weil sie vor Aufregung und Neugierde es nicht erwarten konnten, endlich das Büro des Direktors zu betreten. Als sie endlich den Wasserspeier erreicht hatten, sagten sie das Passwort (Die Karte der Rumtreiber half ihnen auch hier, wie sie in ihrem 5.Schuljahr herausfanden.) und gingen die Treppe nach oben.  
  
"Meinst du wirklich, wir können einfach so hierein kommen?", fragte Ron nun doch etwas unsicher, doch Hermine wirkte selbstsicher. "Ich werde vorher anklopfen, aber gleich reingehen, nicht, dass uns Harry sonst noch entwischt.", meinte sie und Ron seufzte. "Wenn er überhaupt da drin ist.", meinte er noch immer skeptisch und Hermine wurde leicht unsicher. Doch schließlich klopfte sie ruhig und deutlich an und öffnete die Tür...  
  
"Entschuldigen sie bitte, Professor, doch wir haben etwas merkwürdiges auf der Karte gesehen.", sagte sie gleich, schließlich wollte sie sich rechtfertigen, bevor jemand ihr ins Wort fiel. Sie schaute sich nun im Zimmer um. Sie erblickte Professor Dumbledore am Kamin sitzend und Professor McGonagall auf dem anderen Sessel. Dann schaute sie auch auf den Sessel, der zuerst mit der Lehne zu ihr zeigte, doch nun etwas gedreht wurde und sie sah ihn...  
  
"Harry?", fragte sie leise, doch überglücklich. Die Karte hatte sich nicht geirrt! Er lebte noch! Sie war trotz der Vorwarnung durch die Karte überrascht, aber auch überglücklich, vielleicht auch immer noch etwas ungläubig auf ihn. Sie spürte plötzlich ein Gefühl im Bauch, dass ihr bewiesen, dass sie richtig gelegen hat, in jener Nacht, als Viktor mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte. Sie liebte ihn tatsächlich und noch immer. Wie verrückt die Welt doch war....  
  
Nun steckte auch Ron seinen Kopf in das Büro und auch er sah Harry, auch wenn er eher überrascht war, schließlich hätte er dies nie für möglich gehalten, seinen alten Freund noch einmal zu sehen.   
  
Doch beide wichen unwillkürlich ein bisschen zurück und erschraken wegen der Art, wie sie Harry ansah... vollkommen kalt und emotionslos und keine Freude oder überhaupt irgendetwas war in seinem Gesicht zu sehen...  
  
Eine Weile war nur vollkommene Ruhe im Büro von Dumbledore. Hermine fühlte sich furchtbar unwohl unter Harrys Blick und sehr unsicher. Sie spürte noch immer dieses Kribbeln, doch es mischte sich auch mit Unbehagen.   
  
Schließlich gingen Hermine und Ron langsam und leise ein paar Schritte weiter in das Büro und schlossen die Tür, ohne von Harry wegzusehen. Hermines Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen, bis sie nicht mehr anders konnte, sondern zu Harry stürzte und ihn freudig umarmen wollte... und abgewehrt wurde. Sie sah verwirrt auf Harry, der sie nur anschaute, kalt und ohne jegliche Emotionen. Wieder dieses Unbehagen. Sie wollte wieder zu ihm, doch es war, als hätte er eine unsichtbare Wand für seinen Sessel aufgebaut, die sie nicht durchbrechen konnte. Sie sah ihn verwirrt und fragend an, doch er zeigte keine Regung. Ron stand noch immer im Hintergrund, doch ging auch er langsam zum Kamin und stellte sich neben Hermine. Die beiden Professoren saßen unbewegt auf ihren Sesseln und beobachteten nur die Szene. Sie wussten, dass sie nichts tun konnten, wenn es Harry nicht wollte...  
  
"Harry!", sagte nun auch Ron freudig und Harrys Blick wanderte zu seinem ehemals besten Freund. Harrys Gesicht war noch immer versteinert, doch wanderte seine Augenbraue langsam fragend nach oben.   
  
"Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte er kalt und Hermine erschauderte, wie auch Ron. Er wirkte so abweisend, fast noch schlimmer, als sie ihn das letzte Mal im 6.Schuljahr sahen.   
"Was ist mit dir passiert?", fragte Hermine und ging wieder einen Schritt nach vorne, die unsichtbare Wand war zu ihrer Verwunderung verschwunden, doch in Harrys Gesicht zeigte sich keine Regung.   
  
"Wir wollen unseren alten, besten Freund begrüßen, den wir solange vermisst hatten.", sagte Ron und kurz flackerte die Maske von Harrys Gesicht, doch nur um danach noch fester zu stehen. Dumbledore fiel nun auf, dass selbst diese Leuchten wieder aus Harrys Augen verschwunden war und er musste unwillkürlich seufzten, die darauf hin folgenden fragenden Blicke der anderen übergehend. "Er ist tot.", sagte Harry eiskalt und alle sahen ihn erschrocken an.   
  
Wieder herrschte eine zeitlang Stille und weder Hermine noch Ron, Dumbledore oder McGonagall wussten, was sie darauf erwidern sollten.  
Hermine schaute zu Boden und Ron starrte nur seinen ehemaligen Freund an, als wäre er verrückt geworden, vielleicht auch nicht existent.   
  
Harry beobachtete alle genau, auch wenn es nicht weiter auffiel. Es schmerzte. Wenn sie nur wüssten, wie sehr sie ihm weh taten, indem sie hier waren. Er hatte sie vergessen wollen, verdrängen. Er wollte keine Freunde mehr haben, weiterhin unabhängig bleiben, unverletzlich. Er wollte nicht wieder so leiden wie damals, als Cho und Sirius gestorben waren. Nie wieder. Und Cho. Er hatte sie so geliebt. Er schaute wieder auf Hermine. Er wollte nicht mehr lieben, nicht wieder dieses falsche Gefühl von Sicherheit, Geborgenheit spüren, um dann vom Schmerz gnadenlos überrollt zu werden. Er krallte seine Finger in die Armlehnen, um nicht zu zittern, doch es bemerkte glücklicher Weise niemand. Er wollte nicht mehr lieben und auch nicht mehr geliebt haben. Es bringt nichts, nur Schmerz....  
  
Auf einmal schaute Hermine wieder auf und etwas Entschlossenes lag in ihrem Blick. "Könnt ihr uns bitte allein lassen?", fragte sie plötzlich leise und alle schauten sie verwundert an, fast alle, wie sie mit einem Blick auf Harry bemerkte. Doch die anderen kamen ihrer Bitte nach und Dumbledore und Minerva verließen leise das Büro in ein anderes Zimmer. Ron folgte ihnen schließlich unsicher, nachdem ihn Hermine noch einmal bittend ansah.  
  
"Es tut weh, oder?", fragte sie plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung oder Andeutungen und kurz sah sie etwas Überraschung auf Harrys Gesicht, was jedoch sofort verschwand.   
Hermine ging langsam auf Harry zu und setzte sich ihm gegenüber, den Sessel, wo vorher Professor McGonagall gesessen hatte. Harry folgte jedem ihrer Bewegungen, nicht wissend, wo das noch hinführen soll.   
"Du hast noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet.", stellte sie fest und schaute Harry an. "Es tut weh, richtig?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage und schließlich, wie in Zeitlupe nickte Harry. Ganz leicht, doch es war wenigstens eine Reaktion. Hermine sah ihn besorgt an.   
  
"Warum hast du nie deinen Schmerz mit uns geteilt, Harry?", fragte sie ihn traurig. Harrys Augenbraue wanderte wieder nach oben. "Warum hätte ich das tun sollen? Ihr hattet genug mit euch selber zu tun, ihr hättet nicht noch mehr Probleme verkraftet.", sagte er kalt, und es war nur ein Flüstern. Nun war es an Hermine, kurz erstaunt auszusehen.  
  
"Hatten wir das? Hatten wir nicht aber immer Zeit auch für dich, Harry? Wir hatten unsere Probleme ja, doch es tat uns mehr weh zu sehen, wie du dich immer weiter verschlossen hast, wie du dich von uns immer weiter entfernt hast und wir keine Chance mehr hatten, an dich heran zukommen.", sagte Hermine nun genauso leise und schaute Harry aus gläsernen Augen an. "Du hattest starke Probleme. Ich habe sie gemerkt. Du machtest dir zu viele Sorgen und ich weiß auch, dass sie berechtigt waren. Du hast sehr oft darüber nachgedacht, wie es mit euch weitergehen soll.", sagte er auf einmal und Hermine fing an, leicht zu zittern. Er hatte es bemerkt? Wie war das möglich? Sie dachte, sie hätte sich nichts anmerken lassen.  
  
"Ich war die ganze Zeit auf Hogwarts, Hermine.", fuhr er fort und Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. "Aber die Karte...?", begann sie, doch Harry unterbrach sie. "Es gibt Möglichkeiten, darauf nicht sichtbar zu sein, doch werden wir dies jetzt nicht länger erläutern.   
Aber ich war dabei, als Viktor...", doch diesmal war es Hermine, die ihn unterbrach. "Du hast zugesehen, wie er mit mir Schluss gemacht hat?", fragte sie ihn nun erstaunt. Die Erinnerungen an den Hallo'weenball strömten wieder auf sie ein, doch sie ignorierte es, auch wenn ihre Augen wieder glasig wurden. "Und ich weiß auch, was du gefühlt hast. Du hattest nicht um ihn geweint, es wurde mir erst dann bewusst, als du plötzlich so glücklich aussahst, aber dann wieder so traurig. Und ich habe dich sprechen gehört...und endlich verstand ich. Die ganzen Jahre...und mir fällt es erst auf, als dein langjähriger Freund mit dir Schluss macht.", sagte er leicht lächelnd, und diesmal war es kein gemeines, sondern ein sanftes, dass ihn soviel menschlicher aussehen ließ und sie wieder an den Jungen erinnerte, der er einst war. Hermine schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Würde er noch mehr sagen? Harry schien genau dies gerade zu überlegen, doch wahrscheinlich schien es ihm nun egal zu sein, da er schon einmal begonnen hatte.  
  
Er schaute sie kurz an, stand auf einmal auf und ging zum Fenster. Plötzlich erloschen die Flammen des Feuers im Kamin und gaben dem Raum etwas gespenstisches. Das einzigste Licht, dass jetzt noch ein wenig den Rauem erhellte, kam vom Mond und den Sternen, die in der dunklen Nacht strahlten. Harry Gesicht sah weiß wie Marmor im Mondlicht aus und er schien noch immer nachzudenken.   
  
"Als das mit Sirius geschah, und mit Cho und all den anderen.", begann Harry, doch brach wieder ab. Hermine blieb sitzen und beobachtete ihn nur genau und gespannt. Sie wollte endlich wissen, was in ihm vorging. Sie hatte es sich gedacht, ja, doch es war immer etwas anderes, von der entsprechenden Person selbst zu hören, gerade von ihm.  
  
"Ich hatte Sirius damals gebeten zu kommen! Es war meine Schuld, dass er dort starb. Wäre ich nicht so versessen darauf gewesen, ihn zu sehen, wäre er noch am Leben gewesen und ich hätte ihn nicht verloren.", sagte er schließlich leise. Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch es erfüllte den gesamten Raum. "Das war der Tag, wo mir bewusst geworden ist, wie sinnlos die Liebe ist. Die Liebe zu Sirius hat ihn getötet. Die Liebe zu Cho und zu Sirius hätte fast mich getötet, ich wäre beinahe daran zerbrochen. Und dann wart auch noch ihr und die anderen. Ihr wart alle so traurig, und ich war daran Schuld.", wisperte er, doch wurde er hier von Hermine unterbrochen.   
  
"Wieso warst du denn daran Schuld, Harry? Niemand hätte es verhindern können, weil niemand davon wusste.", sagte sie ernst, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Doch. Sirius wäre noch am Leben, Cho wäre noch am Leben, überhaupt wären ohne mich noch alle am Leben." Hermine sah ihn nur verständnislos an und Harry drehte sich plötzlich um. Sie konnte seine Augen nicht sehen, da dunkle Schatten sie verdeckten. "Wäre ich nie gewesen, dann würden sie alle noch leben. Oder wäre ich im 4. Schuljahr gestorben, wären sie auch nicht gestorben.", sagte er, doch Hermine schüttelte wieder den Kopf.   
  
"Wenn du nie geboren worden wärst, wäre Voldemort nie vor 16 Jahren gestorben und die Welt hätte in einer viel dunkleren Zeit gelebt, als die letzten 3 Jahre. Wärst du in deinem 4.Schuljahr gestorben, hätte es keine Hoffnung mehr für die Zaubererwelt gegeben, weil du sie nun einmal verkörpert hast. Außerdem würde Voldemort noch immer leben. Du warst es doch, der die grüne Kuppel errichtete, oder?", fragte sie plötzlich und Harry nickte nur. "Ich dachte, ich würde halluzinieren, als ich dich kurz in der Luft sah, auf deinem Besen sitzend.", erklärte sie und Harry erwiderte: "Es war die große Kraftanstrengung, wegen der Kuppel. Manchmal war ich kurz sichtbar, weil ich es nicht ganz unter Kontrolle bringen konnte.", gab er zu und Hermine nickte nur. "Siehst du also, dass es viel besser war, dass du geboren wurdest, dass du lebst?", fragte sie ihn leise und stand langsam auf und ging zu ihm ans Fenster.   
  
Harry nickte sehr langsam und Hermine begann weiter zu reden. "Und überlege doch auch noch einmal diene Meinung zur Liebe. Wenn du Sirius nie geliebt hättest, wäre er daran zerbrochen, meinst du nicht? Du siehst deinem Vater so ähnlich und Sirius hätte nicht bei dir sein können, um sein Versprechen ihm gegenüber zu erfüllen. Denke doch auch an mich und Ron! Wir hatten eine so schöne Zeit zusammen und du hast es auch genossen. Du kannst auch nicht leugnen, dass wir alle echte Freunde waren, die immer für den anderen da waren. Doch du hast dich dann entfernt, was hätten wir tun sollen?", fragte sie plötzlich traurig und Harry zuckte unwillkürlich mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ihr hättet nichts weiter tun können.", sagte er schließlich und fuhr leise fort, sodass sich Hermine anstrengen musste, alles zu verstehen, "doch es tut so weh. Jeden Tag dachte ich, wie es wäre, wenn ihr nicht mehr da sein würdet, wenn ihr wegen mir sterben würdet. Ich habe es bei Sirius erlebt...", er stockte kurz, bevor er fast noch leiser sagte. "Ich habe mich zwischendurch versucht, mich selbst zu töten, Hermine.", sie hielt kurz die Luft an. "Nur leider habe ich versagt...nun gut, mittlerweile war es vielleicht ganz gut, doch damals hatte ich mich verflucht, erstens, den Todesfluch nicht zu können und zweitens, dann nicht mal die Pulsadern richtig durchzuschneiden....ich hätte wohl einfach springen sollen, aber da hätte ich wohl auch wieder einen Rückzieher gemacht.", sagte er lächelnd und Hermine erschauderte. Sie hatte es niemals davor mitbekommen, dass er sich versucht hatte, zu töten, doch sie brach ihre Gedanke ab, um ihm weiter zu zuhören.  
  
"Ich war ein reines Wrack, wie du sagen könntest, als ich erfuhr, dass auch Cho getötet wurde. Mein Herz war vollkommen in Scherben.", er lachte kurz auf. Ein unwirkliches, hohles Lachen, dass einem eine Gänsehaut einjagte. "Ich wollte deswegen nie wieder lieben, Hermine. Nie wieder, denn noch einen Tod hätte ich nicht ertragen.", endete er und plötzlich drehte er sich um und schaute sie an. Zumindest nahm es Hermine an, denn sein Gesicht war noch immer im Schatten verborgen.   
  
"Und dann entstand ein unglaublicher Zwang nach Rache. Ich tat alles dafür, damit ich viel lernte, damit ich Voldemort und den Todessern heim zahlen konnte, was sie meinen Freunden und mir antaten. Doch ich kam nicht richtig voran. Schließlich konnte mir die normale Bibliothek auch nicht mehr verraten und ich wollte in die Verbotenen Abteilung. Professor Snape gab mir die vollständige Erlaubnis, mir jedes Buch zu holen, was ich brauchte.", sagte Harry und Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. "Ja, Professor Snape. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum er mir das anbot, doch mir kam es sehr willkommen und so konnte ich weiter forschen, mehr lernen, doch es war zu wenig und außerdem konnte ich auch nicht praktisch arbeiten. Dann fand ich in einem Buch Spruch, mit dem man den Zauberstab zu Staub zerfallen lassen konnte, wenn dieser vorher den Todesfluch abschickte, und mit diesem Buch kam mir auch die gesamte Idee für die Vortäuschung meines Todes, und es gelang.", endete er wieder und schwieg eine Weile, bis er wieder zu sprechen anfing.   
  
"Ich konnte es niemanden erzählen. Nicht Ron, er hätte es nicht verstanden und weiter erzählt. Dumbledore vielleicht, doch auch er hätte es auf eine anderen Weise versucht, mich danach unterzubringen, wenn er es überhaupt zugelassen hätte. Niemand hätte es wohl zugelassen... und es war besser, mit allen entgültig abzuschließen, sodass ich keine Schwachstelle mehr hätte, wenn Voldemort mich gehabt hätte oder erpressen wollte.....  
  
doch leider...er hätte es dennoch tun können. Auch wenn ich nicht mehr mit euch geredet habe, auch wenn ihr mich für tot gehalten habt...ich hing noch immer so an euch und es brachte mich fast zur Weisglut, manchmal zu Verzweiflung. Die Liebe, die Freundschaft und die Vertrautheit können einen mehr brechen, als es Demut je könnte. Verstehst du das Hermine? Ich wäre an euch zerbrochen, obwohl ihr meine Freunde wärt. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, euch sterben zu sehen....vor allem dich.", fügte er plötzlich ganz leise hinzu und Hermine schaute wieder nach oben.   
  
Sie hatte ihn nicht ansehen können, wie er dort stand. Doch jetzt musste sie ihn ansehen und erschrak. Sie konnte Harrys Gesicht sehen, und Harry......, Harry weinte. Sie hatte ihn eigentlich noch nie weinen sehen, oder? Er wirkte auf einmal so zerbrechlich, obwohl er doch normaler weise so stark war. Sie ging einfach auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. Sie drückte ihn an sich.   
  
"Ach Harry.", konnte sie nur flüstern und er legte nur seine Arme noch stärker um sie. Er schien sie nie mehr loslassen zu wollen, nur diese Geborgenheit noch spüren. Er lies seinen Tränen freien Lauf, endlich. Er hatte sie solange zurück gehalten, seit Sirius gestorben war, Cho, als so viele wegen ihm getötet worden waren und endlich konnte er sich seinen Gefühlen hingeben, schwach sein, einfach nur weinen...  
  
  



End file.
